Ending is always the continuation of Begining
by IzayoiLicht
Summary: Shino's feeling Satomi's feeling...When the two crossover, the secret unfolds! Continuation from the last episodes of the Anime. Shino x Satomi pairing. Maybe other pairing?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Afternoon Readers.**

**My name is IzayoiLicht and I am in love with fanfic right now. I have written the story "Hold My Hand" For Komatta toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike (Komahoshi), although that story was hiatus due to my sickness, school, exam and etc...you know [teenagers = busy] these days.**

**I hope you will like it and I am a slow writer so sorry if the story is updated slow.**  
**From the last story I wrote, I realize that I am not good with hardcore yaoi so I want to write more ****_Cute and Fluffy_**** story.**

**Please ****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ENJOY 3_**

**Chapter 1: Dream**

As Satomi opened his eyes, he was in a flat futon with small slender child beside. The boy snugged towards his chest for warmth. Satomi quietly moved, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. Although the boy held edge of Satomi's sleeve, gesturing not to go. Satomi smiled and gently kissed the boy's forehead. The boy opened his eyes mumbling in a whisper, loud enough for Satomi to hear.  
"Nii?"  
As he recognized the it was Satomi beside him, both of his arm embraced Satomi's neck.  
"What's wrong Shino?" Satomi asked worriedly. Since he would always wake up with a bright smile.  
Shino let his arm fall and asked with a solemn look on his face.  
"Nii, When am I going to die?"

"Wha-" unable to contain his suprise, Satomi couldn't find the words to reply. Few seconds later, he smiled and answered.  
"Shino, did you have a nightmare?" He nodded.  
Satomi held his hands tightly, "I will protect you forever. Okay?" He reassured Shino with a gentle smile.  
With that, Shino looked up and smiled back.

Soon the figure of Shino begin to blur. The sight of small slender Shino being devoured by Murasame who was out of control.  
It was horrifying.

Satomi quickly reached out his hand shouting, "SHINO! PLEASE COME BACK SHINO! SHINOOOOO!"

Suddenly his eyes opened, huffing and puffing. Drops of cold sweat slid down his side. He then closed his eyes, comforting himself in bed.  
Covering his face, he mumbled, "Shino...why now? This kind of dream?..."  
Composing himself, he got out of the bed and went to shower, dressed himself and went to his office to do some leftover work.

"Satomi! I'm hungry!"Energetic Shino banged the door open.  
"Isn't the breakfast ready downstairs? And please don't shout early in the morning." Calmly Satomy replied.  
"Well tea, but...arn't you going to eat too?" Shino asked.  
Satomi stopped what ever he was doing and looked at Shino with disbelief painted on his face.  
"You can eat already, no need to ask me. I still have things to do. Eat without me." Shino nodded and left his office.

Satomi went back to his work, while his thoughts are occupied with questions.

At the table downstairs, Sousuke, Kaname, Hamaji, Murasame, and the five foxes surrounded the table.  
"Shino how was Satomi san?" Sousuke asked Shino who quietly sat down and answered with a frown.  
"He's still working..."

"Then let's eat!" Hamaji smiled.

**"Itadakimasu!"**

_At Konaya..._

Shino arrived at the Konaya, promised the eight warriors to discuss about the missing bead of Sousuke's and the appearance of Tamazusa hime.

"So that was the legendary princess..." as Kobungo spoke up, everybody tensed. "...well we need to find the last bead? Ao has it right?" Shino nodded at Genpachi.  
Daikaku and Shinobu stared at Shino.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Oh, nothing...I mean...I just remebered the Murasame and Shino's...you know...last time? It was quite shocking."  
The atmosphere tensed as everybody remembered the incident two days ago. Where they all met Tamazusa Hime and that Murasame went out of control because Shino lost so much blood.

Shino looked the dark and clear sky, as he begin to feel something. He silently stood up, "I remembered I need to go somewhere tonight...sorry but I'm leaving first. Thanks for the food!"  
"Wait Shino!" Sousuke tried to follow which unexpectedly failed as Shino turned to Sousuke.  
"Sousuke, I'm okay. Stay here with everyone. Okay?" With a smile he left, leaving everyone just staring at the closed door.

"Did he leave because of the topic...?": Shinobu spoke up as everyone looked down with a guilty loof on their face.  
"Hey Sousuke, why does Shino have that horrifying power? Is he the same as us?" Doukaku questioned.  
"No his are much more cruel and sad. But I don't know how he obtained the power. He seems like he doesn't want to tell me...I think he had a wish when he obtained it. I lost my memories that time so I don't remember, sorry..."

"No No No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. " Keno replied as he patted his shoulders.  
"Wait...but I think...Satomi san knows something."

_Meanwhile..._

Shino was walking towards Satomi's mansion. While walking, he couldn't help but remember those memory when he was devoured by Murasame two days ago.

_In the deep darkness pit, a voice echoed in his mind. "When the time comes you will die. Because...that is your fate."  
_  
_**Baddump Baddump**_

His heartbeat echoed throughout his whole body.

"-chan! -iichan!...SHIICHAN!" His mind snapped back to reality. Front of him, stood a figure of a handsome young man.  
"What are you doing here? You were totally in your own world...are you alright?" Kaname asked in a worried face.  
"I'm alright...so what's up?" He covered his face with a bright smile. 'I can never say that to anyone about the voice I heard during _THAT_ time...'  
"Sorry but can you go to Rio and give him food? He hasn't been eaten anything from the morning. And he doesn't like people barging during work. He doesn't get that mad with you so please?" With a puppy eye, he pleaded Shino.  
"So you're telling me to go kill myself?" Kaname flinched at the glare Shino was giving.  
'Argggg...Shiichan's mad too? I have no choice!'  
"Well Rio is radiating the murderous aura from his office. Even my foxes are crying because of that...please!...I will treat you food, eat for free?"

"Free? How much?" Shino's glared turned to a smirk.  
"AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!"  
"Okay. Where is the food? Is it in the kitchen?"  
"Yes. Thank you..." Kaname smacked himself as he stared at Shino dashing towards the mansion.  
"My wallet..."

_In the Office..._

It's already night time and Satomi has not moved from the desk. The piled work is not even finished which was given by those wrinkly elder priest.

Satomi realized that he didn't have any breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He stood up, stretched and sat back down ignoring his empty stomach. Suddenly his eyes begin to blur from fatigue. He gently pinched bridge of his nose. Soon he driftedin to a deep sleep.

Few moments after, Shino came in to the office. "Satomi~?" Shino walked in slowly as he heard a soft snore from the desk. "Sato-..." His eyes darted to a beautiful man sleeping head on the desk.  
Shino walked toward the man and stared at his face. 'He look so tired...geh! He actually finished this much in a day!' Shino almost fainted due to counting amount of paper piled up on the desk beside him.  
Shino again looked at his face and chuckled. "You look so different when you are asleep. You know, I realized you are my important person in my heart?" Shino gently patted his hair. He took the blanket and covered his back.

"Good night Rio." He then walked towards the couch to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good evening readers. Chapter two is out. I had a hard time thinking what kind of plot should I make.  
I am pissed with life but when I read cute fanfiction, makes my life brighter.  
I wish I am making like that for you readers too!**_

_**Thank you and ...REVIEW REVIEW LIKE3**_

_**Chapter 2: Memory**_

Satomi opened his eyes, feeling a slight shiver from the morning chill.  
'Right, I fell asleep yesterday...hmmm...eh?'  
Satomi reached out the falling blanket on his back. He stared at them as he wondered. 'Blanket? I wonder wh-...' Suddenly a soft moan escaped from the couch in the front of the room.  
Satomi walked slowly and cautiously towards the couch. When he stopped, he couldn't help but to smile at the figure which was curled up like a ball, sleeping soundly on the narrow couch. His body trembled as the coldness hit him.  
Satomi reached out is hand to caress Shino's petite face. He...no, nobody would be able to imagine that his small boy dwells unbelievable power that might destroy the world.  
As he looked at the clock, he gently carried Shino to his room. Letting the boy sleep a bit more

_In Shino's dream..._

The light flickered his eyes, calling him to wake up. As he did, he was sitting in the familiar flower field.  
'I..I know this place...' His eyes glanced around while his smile shown up on his face.  
'This is my most beautiful, and thus important place in the Ootsuka village.'

This place was Shino's secret place where he only played during his childhood. The smell of pleasant flowers, the sight of petals dancing through they sky. Shino always came to this place for comfort, however, one day everything went negatively as his body begin to weaken and unable to go outside. The condition was absolutely terrible, to the point where he can't even stand up on his own. Nothing was worse than what he had, **nightmares,nightmares, nightmares**.  
Day by day, his body begin to lose the feeling of pain. Everyday his hands, fingers was painted in red by the colour of blood.  
The fear overtook to the point he understood the meaning, "Afraid to die".

Today? Tomorrow? Or maybe now...  
Fear within his heart grew larger and larger everyday._  
__  
_Untill **he **came into Shino's life. **He **changed Shino's dreadful life._  
_It's not like **he** prevented Shino from dying. Nor didn't know how to cure them, but his heart, Shino's heart was lit up.  
Even he still cough or sometimes throw up, his everyday became enjoyable.  
He anticipated everyday to meet **him** and talk about many things. The day goes by fast, because it was too fast for Shino, he always make a promise.

"Shino, let's go see your favourite flower field tomorrow. If it was little bit, the doctor said it is okay to go out."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." He gently caressed Shino's cheek and left. Shino felt warmth inside his heart.  
"It's a promise Nii. Promise..." Shino soon fell asleep.

_"Where am I?...Anyone?...It's dark and its cold...anyone?" _

_Promise can give you hope to stand up and strength for tomorrow_

_"Who is it? It's so dark in here... I don't want to be alone again. I'm_ scared." Shino silently cried.

_I will protect you and stay by your side forever. So...Don't cry_

_"Okay..." _As he replied, Shino doze off once again, his hands mentally reaching out for something in the darkness.

"Mmm...don't go..." Shino reached out his hand, moaning.  
Satomi, who noticed that something is wrong, quickly sat beside him and caressed his soft hair.  
"Shino...I'll be here Shino, By your side. No nightmare can cause you harm."

_An hour later..._

Soft smell of flower woke Shino up from a deep sleep.  
He remembered the warmth of the past. Although bit and pieces of his memory is missing, but no one can replace his past. And the promise he held in his heart will never disappear.  
"Satomi?..." He suddenly realized the Satomi was sitting beside him while holding his hand gently.  
"Nii?" Unknowingly, a word escaped from his mouth. Quickly, he covered his mouth wondering; 'Why did I say such thing to him?...He can't be **him**...'  
Himself in a deep thought, he felt the hand flinch. Shino stared at Satomi who was about to wake up.  
"You woke up?" Satomi asked while yawning slightly.  
"Yea, sorry I slept too long. Di you sleep well too?"  
"Yes, I'm feeling better. Thank you for the blanket. Would you like to eat something?"  
"..." Shino just stared at Satomi who was now staring him back with a questioned look.  
"Is there something on my face?" Satomi replied with a usual stoic face.  
"No...but sleep with me." Shino grabbed Satomi's sleeve as he showed a determined face.

"Wha-"

Even before he could finish the sentence, Shino pulled Satomi on to the bed.  
"Sleep" The he covered futon over Satomi.  
"Shi-"  
"I will wake you up, no need to worry."  
"Sto-"  
"Are you cold? Want more blanket?"  
"SHINO! Stop it! What is wrong with you?" Finally, Satomi able to voice his opinion without interrupted by Shino.  
"Nothing is wrong with me."  
"I don't need to sleep. I slept enough. I still have work to do and it's not going to finish by tonight. It's already afternoon. an-" Satomi stopped from walking as Shino interrupted.  
"NO! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN EATING NOR RESTING FROM YESTERDAY! KANAME SAID THAT EVERYONE IS WORRIED BECAUSE YOU AREN'T COMING OUT FROM THE OFFICE. IF I SAID I WAS EATING THEN WOULD YOU EAT WITH ME? NO YOU WON'T. YOU SAID THAT YOU ARE OKAY. I'M SAYING YOU AREN'T OKAY BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOOK OKAY! I DON'T CARE THOSE SHIT TONS OF WORK YOU NEED TO DO. I DON'T CARE IF THE ELDER GET MAD AT YOU. I CAN BURN EVERYTHING AWAY FOR YOU. EVEN SO...IF YOU FAINT OR FALL ILL DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH...HOW MUCH..." From all the shouting, tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"Shin-" Shino slapped away Satomi's hand that were trying to reach him.  
"I don't care about you anymore. Do whatever you like." He begin to walk towards the door, while Satomi was unable to move from the spot.  
"Shino..."

In the bedroom, Satomi was tidying up his bed. His face full of guilt and worry.  
As soon he finished, he went back to his office to complete the unfinished work.  
He tried to process whatever he needed to do, his mind occupied with earlier incident.

_In Shino's bedroom..._

"Stupid Satomi!" He threw anything that was near him. (Maybe a plushy too .)  
Because of yelling so much with a loud voice, his body felt really tired and sleepy.  
"The room smells nice too...smell?...why do I feel this sleepy?"

**_Thud_**

_"Did he sleep?"  
"Yeah, probably. This incense is quite strong after all."_

2 suspicious man quietly held the boy in one man's arm and slipped through the window.

_Meanwhile..._

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in" Satomi responded tiredly.

"Rio, have you eaten yet? I asked Shiichan to bring you food...Wahhhhhh-Stop giving me those glares! It's oo scary." Hysterically Kaname tried to survive from a simple (scary) glare, which Satomi shot because of his fatigue, and that...  
"So what did you come here for?"  
"I want to check Rio that if you have eaten any food yet." Kaname sat on the floor, with seiza.  
"No...fine we could go to Konaya after this right? I wanted to talk to those guys anyways."

As soon as Satomi finished, Kaname and Satomi drove to Konaya; expected to see everyone there.  
However he frowned by the look of 7 warriors. He narrowed his eyes, littlebit unhappy that **he** wasn't here.  
"Where is Shino?" everyone looked at eachother then looked at Sousuke. Everyone expected him to know his location.  
"Umm...he has been locked up in his own room. He's been quiet since then. I told him we will be at Konaya but he didn't reply so I'm not sure. Do you know anything Satomi san?" Sousuke looked at Satomi who was currently _not _paying any attention to what he has been asked.  
"Rio...Rio?...RIO!" Kaname smacked Satomi unconciously. "What's wrong with you today?...you've been in a bad mood from then and...-" Kaname's eye widened as Satomi called Yatsufusa. "Yatsufusa, squash him." Calmly, Yatsufusa did as his master told.  
"First of all everything is your fault Kaname. And to your question, Sousuke, I think he is grumpy because of me...I think..." Solemnly he looked at somewhere no one knows.  
"Armm...Why..Why don't we eat?" Kobungo smiled awkwardly at the scene as he ...I mean everyone wanted to end this tense atmosphere.

**"Itadakimasu!"  
**Everyone sat around the dinner table, eating different kinds of food. As they devoured the delicious food prepared by the Okami san, one person spoke up.

So have gotton any information 'bout the current?" Daikaku asked._**  
**_Although there were no answers.  
"Hey how about you Sousuke?" Kobungo asked.  
"...Not really..." Sousuke then replied quietly.  
"Are you worried about Shino Sousuke?" Genpachi asked worriedly.  
"Oh ya, he would be here already if it was a usual occasion..." Doukaku added.  
"Maybe he doesn't want to come here because of last time." With sullen face, Shinobu answered.  
Everybody looked down as if they did something guilty.

"What do you mean?" Snapping everyone from the depression, Satomi asked. Staring at every single one in the room (except for Kaname)  
"Ummm..."  
The silence continued.

"We!...We kind of touched the topic from 3 days ago. About the Murasame's...you know..." Dousetsu nervously repied in the silence.  
Yuki-hime comforting trembling Dousetsu.  
**"Satomi san!"** Satomi flinched and turned towards Genpachi and Shinobu who shouted his name.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know anything about Shino? Or anything about Shino's past?" Shinobu choked his questions out.  
"We are also worried about Shino. I don't want him to get hurt anymore. I've had enough watching him get hurt." Genpachi clenched his fist. Trying to sustain minimum composure.  
"We...We also want to help him too!"  
"Yea...We are you know comrades right?"  
"Please Satomi san!" Everyones eyes made him hesitate.

"I am aware of the feeling towards him but this is highly confidential. I believe you should ask him yourself. Now I will excuse myself." Satomi stood up and walked towards the door. Before he leave, he whispered loud enough for them to hear. Not even Kaname was expecting that.

_"I'm sorry, he is too important to me."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GOOD MORNING READER...AFTERNOON?..WHATEVER.  
I JUST REALIZED BUT I'M SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I MADE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. I WROTE DOUKAKU INSTEAD OF DAIKAKU.  
TODAY I THOUGHT OF MAKING LITTLE PARING OF SHINOBU AND DAIKAKU. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! I LUV YA 3**_

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

_**Knock Knock**_

"Shino? Are you in here?...Shino?" Worried man stood in front of Shino's quiet room. Beside the man, were foxes who also looked worried for the companion.  
"Satomi sama, do you think he went out?..." One of the fox asked.  
"No, that's not possible. In this kekkai, I will know if he leave the area." Calmly but harshly replied. Satomi became too impatient as the time passed.  
He immediately desoulved the kekkai and smashed the door. (using Yatsufusa) His heart feeling the utmost uneasiness.

His eyes widened as they trailed all over the messy room.  
"Thief?"  
"But From what I see nothing is been taken."  
"Shino sama isn't here!"  
"What did you say!"  
"Satomi sama! Satomi sama! Shino sama seems gone from this room!"  
The foxes panicked as they waited for Satomi's response. However even they waited nothing came back.  
He slowly stood up and asked the foxes in a deep tone. "Go get everyone here. Everyone means, you who right?"  
**"Right Away!"** the foxes said in unison, swiftly leaving Satomi alone in the room.  
Satomi cracked his mask as he saw the stain of blood on the floor and the scratch that is written _"Nii-"_

"Who...Shino...Shino..." He knelt down as he drowned himself with guilt.

Soon the three guardian and the eight warriors came in.  
Satomi calmly (as much as he can) shared the current information to everyone. Even so they couldn't help but yell at eachother/  
"So you're saying that Shino was kidnapped? Even though you put the kekkai on!?" Genpachi yelled.  
"Genpachi san, keep it down. It wasn't Satomi san's fault." Solemnly Sousuke answered.  
"But he-"  
"I know. It was my fault." Satomi interrupted Genpachi.  
"Your fault? What do you mean Rio? The kekkai wasn't as weak it was, its not your fault." Kaname asked while comforting Satomi.  
"I think you better tell us everything, because everyone is already involved and I know only this, **Shino is in danger**." Daikaku asked gently as he can not to rile everything as Genpachi did.  
"But that is..." Nachi nervously mumbled to Satomi.

"..." Satomi can't help but to hesitate.

"Satomi san!" Unexpectedly Sousuke voiced out. I mean he basically yelled.  
Everyone's eyes were on Sousuke who looks so broken.  
'Well probably he is the one who is worried then anyone else in here.' everyone thought at the same time.  
"We just want to help Shino. I can't let him die. Please tell us anything that might be able to help him. I...we all are worried about him. No matter what I need to help him." Even though Sousuke didn't cry, everyone knew that he was crying on the inside, filled with guilt, sadness and anger.  
He plead and begged Satomi along everyone who felt the same inside.  
Even so, Satomi himself was panicked inside. His mind playing with heart as they replayed every situation that Shino might be in. Every scene, Shino begged for help as he drowned in the darkness...like his dream. "I...I can't..." Unconsciously replied as Sousuke's fist almost (I repeat almost) contacted Satomi. Yatsufusa who stood in front of Satomi, protecting him.  
"Satomi san!" Ayane called him worriedly.  
"Why is it so hard to tell? Is it so hard to tell us? If Shino died...I can't..." Sousuke losing it's composure, he slumped on the floor.

"Hey, why don't you-" Before Keno could finish, Satomi finally snapped.  
"IF I CAN TELL YOU ALREADY I WON'T BE HESITATING! IF I KNOW THE INFORMATION CAN HELP, THEN I WON'T BE HERE ALREADY! YOU PEOPLE WON'T UNDERSTAND...UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT US." Satomi banged the door and left the room. Everyone could not believe Satomi would lose it's composure like that. Everyone in the room could not help but get guilty somehow.

"Guys, I think you pushed him too much this time. You might have secret too don't you? Even so your secret can't be comparable with his. I think you will understand if you but I think you should wait for him to open up." Leaving the dumbfounded people, Nachi left with Kaede.

"Sousuke let's go back to the inn, you should rest for today and look for him tomorrow."

So then all of them left the room to rest.

* * *

_The next day..._

Satomi gathered the seven warriors and the three guardians to his office.

"I apologize for yesterday's behavior. I will tell you all the thing once it's over. Please bear it for now..." The silence enveloped everyone.  
"Well, I have gathered all of you today was to give you some evidence we found. The blood seem like the suspect and not Shino's, also the there seem to be a summon happed outside the window. My kekkai has collected them. The suspect seems to be in Yomikura Village. I am going as well so I wish everyone to get ready to depart." As he finished, he turned towards Nachi, Kaname, and Ayane. "I need to explain things to the elder so guide them as I give you the information." The three guardians nodded as they received all the file.  
When Satomi was about to leave Sousuke called him out.  
"Satomi san, I'm sorry about yesterday. I seemed to be panicked and I seriously didn't mean to blame you. I'm very sorry." He bowed.  
"No, I know how you feel since I am the same...you...never mind. I am sorry too. Please be careful on your way." Satomi left leaving everyone in the room.

_In the room/office..._

"What's wrong Sousuke?" Keno asked.  
"He said _"I'm the same" _to me...never mind." Sousuke brushed off the worry and clenched his fist.

'I will save you Shino, just be safe.'

* * *

Everyone was ready to leave.

"..."  
"Yuki-hime, I'm alright. I will definitely save Shino kun." Yuki-hime smiled at Dousetsu.

"I wonder if he is safe?" Daikaku asked Shinobu who seems to be worried.  
"I wish he is. I couldn't sleep at all yesterday." Daikaku patted his head gently making Shinobu blush.  
"Shinobu What are you red for?!" Natsume popped out of nowhere.  
"No-nothing..." Shinobu's face redden again.

"Are you ready Aniki?" Kobungo patted (hard) on Genpachi's back.  
"My...Shino...I am gonna marry him." Genpachi clutched his fist with a determined face.  
"A-Aniki! Wake up. He's a guy! Wake UP!"  
"I know, Shino will be fine." Genpachi smiled.  
"Yea for sure!" Kobungo smiled back.

"Keno, are you feeling alright?" Kokonoe asked in a worried tone.  
"Thanks Kokonoe. I want to help my friend so, I will do my best." Kokonoe smiled warmly at Keno's determined eyes.

"Sousuke san, I'm sorry I can't go with you." Ayane depressingly apologized. Because of her frail body she cannot leave the mansion.  
"It's fine. Thank you for coming all the way here, even you are feeling not very well." Sousuke bowed politely.  
"I will pray for good luck and please bring Shino kun back. I will wait for you in that mansion." Ayane gently smiled.  
As Sousuke went away, she turned to Nachi, Kaname, Kaede and the five foxes who was standing beside her.

"Nachi san, Kaname san, please be safe. Kaede san and Goko (five foxes) too. Please protect them. And come back safely." She caressed Kaede's fur as she smiled at all of them.  
"Thank you darling. I will protect him." Kaede nuzzled into Ayane's warm hand. The foxes nodded.  
"Don't do anything reckless Ayane." Nachi smiled at Ayane, gently messing with her hair.  
"I know. I will wait until everyone comes back." Ayane assured.  
"We will come back with Shiichan so don't worry" Kaname added.

**"The train is here!"** The loud voice of Kobungo called everyone's attention. They all got ready and one by one, they went in.  
At last, Ayane and Kokonoe waved at everyone who went in. "Be careful!" Ayane shouted as loud as she can.

* * *

_'Where...Where am I? My head..hurts...right I was sleeping...NO! I was held by someone, I was drugged!' _Shino woke up as he realized that he was kidnapped. He tried to opened his eyes but there was nothing but a darkness within his sight.  
_"Murasame! Murasame!" _Shino tried to call for his Murasame in a whisper but as loud as he can.

"Have you woken up kid? Or should I call you 'The son of Tamazusa-hime" Shino flinched, unable to understand what he was saying.  
"Who are you! stop spitting nonsense. I was born in Ootsuka village and raised in Ootsuka village. Are you an idiot?" With a frown Shino begin to struggle, still nothing can be seen through his eyes.  
"Hey! This kid doesn't remember anything. This isn't what I heard. Hime sama said he is her kid right?...Come and help me. This kid won't stop kicking me." Shino did his best to struggle but everything was futile. Soon his eyes begin to see something as the man chanted some kind of seal.

"Wha-" Before Shino would ask anything, the dark aura stabbed Shino's body.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh-arg St-ahhh" Like million needles stabbing him painfully, he shouted.  
For an hour the pain continued. Meanwhile the 2 man who seem to be having fun, pulled Shino's chin and whispered.  
"Behave." They left him alone in a room, all tied up with another kind of seal.

* * *

_"Shino Shino. Injured Injured. Heal Right Awa-Ahhhhhh" _Murasame who tried to do something, screeched. Like a pain came to him.  
"Mura...Mura..same...Wha...t's wrong...?" Shino tried to position himself in better way so his pain won't be as much painful as it is.  
_"Something is blocking...Shino...Shino..." _Murasame cried. 'Probably because of the seal.'  
"Calm down. We will get a chance. Is there any way you can send a message to Satomi?"  
_"I'll try, try" _Murasame then became quiet.  
While Murasame is working on the message, Shino was in a deep thought. The sudden kidnap and the talk about the Fuse-hime's son.  
'Satomi never told me anything. He just told me to gather the beads...I'm not her son. I don't even know her. What's going on?"  
_"Shino Shino! No message. Someone's blocking. Sorry sorry." _Murasame cried again. "It's fine, we will definitely get a chance. Just rest right now." Comforting Murasame, Shino looked around the room. Inspecting anyway to get out.  
However luckily he was able to move and walk around. Just he could not use the power and Murasame.  
As he walked towards the exit like door, his body was send flying away from the door. With no power with Shino, he couldn't stop himself from getting more pain. "Arr..gg...That hur..ts..." He then looked at the door. 'A kekkai..huh...'

He then begin to drag his frail body towards the other exit. Looking for one. Suddenly, the light shone from the door. 'Ah! A light.' Quickly he walked towards where the light has been shining.  
When he arrived there was a beautiful room where many photo's and the dolls decorated in the room. But in Shino's eyes, there was a pure rage. The rage he had back then when the village was ruined by one women. Tamazusa-hime.  
Containing his rage inside, he walked around to see the photo. Shino, stumbled on the ground, painting his face with shock for unimaginable pictures.  
The photo contained the pictures with Fuse-hime and Tamazusa-hime. Beside him stood young Satomi.  
Shino didn't understand anything; he mumbled. "...W-Why..."

"Because you are my son. And the Satomi Rio you know is Fuse-hime's son." Shino's heart begin to beat fast. "..Thi-this voice..." He turned around towards the owner off the voice.  
He saw a beautiful blond women wearing a red kimono. Her hair was flowing down like that night, he will never forget. The night he swore. And the night he chose.  
Although Shino's hand begin to tremble. Shaking violently. With rage or by fear...no one knew. But Shino had his anger within him for a long time.  
Tamazusa-hime suddenly pointed her finger towards Shino. Quickly he closed his eyes, predicting an attack.  
_**Snap  
**_"Huh?" Shino opened his eyes as he say the seal was broken and he was free."You are now free my son." She smirked.  
"You aren't my mother. I was born and raised in Ootsuka village. But you piece of shit just burn them, my family down!" Shino shouted with so much anger that windows, the ceiling begon to break and fall. The aura around them was tense and terrifying.  
_"Shino Shino SHINOOOOOO!" _Murasame shouted as he appeared out of Shino's body. The light engulfed them as the sword appeared in his hand.  
"I won't forgive you. I will never forgive you. Not until you die!" Shino dashed towards Tamazusa-hime who was just standing there with a smile on her face. He swinged his sword with his full power as the line of light slashed her. However Tamazusa-him dodged the attack and gently pulled Shino in to her arms.  
Shino struggled but he stopped and looked at her face. His face couldn't help but to be suprised by her actions. A drop of tears fell on to cheeks, chanting like a mother who is caring for her baby. "My son, my son...I love you. Don't leave your mother alone. My child." One by one the tears fell from her eyes.  
Shino didn't understand, the meaning of her actions and her tears. "I'm not...your son...I'm..." Shino traced off.

_**BANG!**_

From the closed door, the large sound snapped Shino to the situation.

"TAMAZUSA!..." All the dog warriors and the three guardians gaped at the scene, or more like they couldn't move from their spot like last time in the church where everyone met the princess for their first time. The scene anyway, was quite unbelievable.  
Tamazusa-hime was hugging and holding Shino's face. Shino holding a sword but not moving as well. They stood there for 30 seconds as one shouted.  
"SHINO!" Shino turned towards Sousuke who was looking so worried. "S...Sou" His hand begin to move as if they are gesturing them to reach for him as well. Sousuke and other's tried their best to break free but all their efforts was futile.

"This child is mine and mine alone." She grabbed Shino's pale face and kissed his lips. No one was able to insert what they are watching. But soon their kiss was broken by Shino pushing her back. "Wh-what did you do?" Shino stuttered.  
"Is it bad to kiss my son?"

_**"SON!?"**_ Everyone questioned in unison.

"I'm not your son! I'm..." Shino hesitated.  
"Then what are you? Who are you?" Tamazusa-hime closed herself towards Shino.  
"Who?...Who...am I?" Shino mumbled. Everyone didn't understand, except for one.

"Let him go." A cold, harsh voice came from the back of the crowd.  
"Satomi clan's Rio...You really love to interrupt me. Did you miss me? We met few days ago, didn't we?" She chuckled as she felt something from Shino.  
"Satomi...no...No...Rio..." Shino stared as his eyes filld them with warm tears. "SHINO!" Satomi struggled the binding he had on his foot trying to run towards Shino.  
"Rio...Rio...Don't leave me...Rio...Please don't leave me alone in this place." More tears flowed from his eyes.  
Satomi's heart clutched.  
"What's happening to Shino. He's not focusing on us." Genpachi panicked.  
"What with these binds! Yuki-hime!" Dousetsu yelled as his Yuki-hime came out trying to do what she can. Although her ice didn't effect anything on the binds.  
"Hey! What did you do to him!" Kobungo yelled.  
"I just giving back his memory. Memory of the past that is." Tamazusa-hime smiled.

"Youu-"Finally Satomi using all his strength, he was released from the binds.  
"You sure are strong when it come to this boy. Do you regret the past Rio?"  
"SHUT UP. IT WAS YOU WHO BETRAYED US. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED SHINO!YATSUFUSA!" Satomi called his Inugami as they both attacked the princess. The attack was dodged. But he chanted to bind her within. Yatsufusa grabbed her in chance. Tight so she won't run away.  
However, Tamazusa-hime was still smiling and chuckling. "What's so funny." Satomi glared as he held Shino.  
"It wasn't me who betrayed. It was him (point's shino) who betrayed **ME**"  
Shino then suddenly stood up. "Shi-"  
"Come here my child, i'm here. My son come he-"  
"Nii? Where are you" Satomi immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him in to his chest. Holding him tight and secure.

_**Rumble Rumble Rumble**_

The sudden crumbling of the building alerted the princess. She quickly used her power to defect Yatsufusa and Satomi.  
"You- You...taking my child. Don't think you will get away with this!" Tamazusa-hime disappeared into a mist.

Sudden, all the binds came off as they all became free.

All the warriors came towards the broken boy and his man, holding his body tightly as the boy reaching his hand.

"Nii...nii...Don't leave me alone. I don't want be alone... ..." Satomi held the hand in front of Shino's face. A light glowed, slowly closing Shino's eyes. "Ni.i..plea...se"

"Shino I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"Shino..." Sousuke looked at the boy with confusion and sadness in his eyes.  
"Should we head back towards the mansion for now?" Nachi calmly asked Satomi who was sitting there. "We can converse about this." Everyone nodded as they glanced at Shino then walked out of the building.

Satomi holding Shino tight in his hands whispered, attaching his forehead to Shino's.

_"I love you"_

**_I'M DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 2 DAYS TO COMPLETE THIS CHAP. LONGEST CHAP I EVER DONE.  
I WISH YOU LIKED IT^^  
I'M SORRY IF THIS FELT A BIT RUSHED...HMMMM. PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE AND COMMENT._**

**_ANY COMMENT IS WELCOME! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING.  
I JUST LOVE SHINO X RIO 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THIS GOD DAMN LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. THOSE SHIT PAPER AND HOMEWORK, AND THOSE HUMAN BEINGGGGGGSSSS.**_

_**...Ahem...Excuse me...  
I have been stressed with many things. I have write tons of essay for my english class and I-AM-STUCK!  
Sorry for my rudeness and apologize for the late update. The next one might take a bit longer since this took 3 days no school.  
My spring break is almost over and crying for help. I truly apreciate the readers, reviewers. Thank you.  
Because this was a question from my reviewer, I will answer now.  
-Yes, I have read 'Super Lovers' by Abe Miyuki. I have been waiting for an update but it's not coming out often. T^T  
Thank you for reading my fanfic of "Hold My Hand" I am thinking of rewriting it since it's getting too confusing for me too. Thanks anyways^^-  
**_

_**Back to this fanfic, I believe I have been talking too much. I am welcome with any comments! Sorry to mention my grammar and english (How to english...seriously) Thank you for always and Review! Enjoy 3**_

_**Chapter 4: Past and Truth**_

Dreaded eyes were shown in the room. Everyone just watched or some stared at the two beings sitting on the bed.  
Satomi calmly started. "I am the son of Fuse-hime..." Gasps were heard from most of their mouths. That wasn't what he planned to begin. But he just continued.  
"And this boy, is the son of Tamazusa." The second statement made everyone shocked as they couldn't even utter any words.  
"(Sigh)...Please sit, this is going to take awhile, since I'm starting from the beginning." Satomi gestured everyone to sit, he positioned the boy on to his lap as slowly caressing his pale face.

"Long time ago, there was two shrine maiden who inherited the power equal to the god. Their names were Kouha and Kokuwa. They are always together and nothing was able to separate them away. Of course they are bond by blood."  
"Bond by blood?" Keno asked.  
"Yes, meaning they were sisters. They were twins to say specifically. Everyday, they granted people's wishes. Not only that, they had other spiritual powers too. Kouha can see the future and Kokuwa can see the past. Because they have godlike power that blooms once in thousand years, many people desired to monopolize their power. The two maiden protected themselves from harm of evil spirit and greed of the humans. Like...this boy, the maidens attracted many spirits. The days went by, watching over humans and the spirits..." Satomi breathed out a sigh as he was getting a little tired for the long conversation it will come.

"Until one day, Kouha saw a future, saw something she didn't wanted to see."  
"What did she see?" Dousetsu nervously asked.  
"Future of Kokuwa killing everyone in the village..."  
"Wh-why?" Dousetsu taken aback, together with everyone who just gulped of what he just said.

"The future came with reality after Kokuwa married with a man named Shirogane and when she found out that she had a child."  
"Husband?"  
"That's right, Kokuwa married 3 years after Kouha dreamed about the future. However, their marriage was rejected by everyone since the man was a normal human. Although his true aim was to get close to the maidens. He was one of the powerful youkai named Shiranue."  
"Shiranue! I heard them before, that is the most powerful youkai that lived quite a long time, but he is long forgotten since he never comes out." Kobungo shouted unconsciously.

"Sorry...Please continue." He sat back down. Looking a bit embarrassed.

"His plan was to create children from both miko's and destroy the world. To destroy, he needed to destroy the holy guardians first that is protecting the Capital. Mixing the holy power and Demon's blood, creates unimaginable power. Shiranue was planning to destroy the village after Kokuwa give birth to a child. However, there was a miscalculation in his plan. Miscalculation was that Kouha secretly had a child in her already. And her husband was Satomi clan's Satomi Ukyo."  
**"Sat-Satomi!?"** Everyone stuttered.  
"...Yes."

"Satomi Ukyo and Kouha met quite a long time ago, Kouha kept them in a secret because she begin to realize that there is something wrong with Shirogane. And there was bad feeling coming out from him."  
"But...he found out right?..." Keno asked...  
"Yes, and Shiranue was absolutely furious. Not that his plan was destroyed but Kouha bore a child with a man who posses inugami."  
"Does Ukyo know anything?"  
"Yes he does. He has been hearing things from Kouha. Also he could some ill intention from the man."  
"After that, Shirogane begin to confine Kouha. Of course Kokuwa realized and got seriously mad about the confinement. So she banished the man out. Not knowing anything that may happen in the future." Satomi tenderly looked at the sleeping boy below.

"Soon the Kouha safely gave birth to a child. She named him Rio."  
"Rio...Where have I heard that name?...hmmm?" As everyone begin to wonder, Kaname pointed at Satomi as he or everyone gasped.  
"IT'S YOU?...REALLY?..HOW OLD ARE YOU..."  
"Kaname, shut up." Nachi warned.  
"Thats right. I am the child who was born between Ukyo and Kouha. They are my parents. Also Kaname, you once asked me a question right? 'Why did Rio born as a guy even they only give birth to a girl?' Thats because I am born between Satomi's inugami power and the holy power of a maiden." Satomi answered as he again continued with the story.

"Soon after I was born, Kokuwa also gave a birth to a boy. She named him Shino."  
The room tensed as they heard Shino's name. Their faces showed an expression of oblivious and confusion.  
"But you said Shino's mother is Tamazusa and also your mother is Fuse-hime...wait don't mean..." Keno who immediately understood Satomi, mentally slapped himself for everyone's stupidness.  
"Keno, what does he mean?" Shinobu asked.  
"All the story is about Tamazusa and Fuse-hime. Kouha is Fuse-hime and Kokuwa is under Tamazusa. Understand?" Keno answered. While looking at everyone, Keno couldn't help but ask mentally. _'Are they stupid? or are they not understanding this...Omg'_  
"So you have been talking about Tamazusa and Fuse all along..." Kaname deadpanned himself.

"Yes. Sorry for the confusion but it's all truth. Well, should I continue?"  
"Yes please." Calmly Sousuke replied.

"We were actually happy living together. Even Kokuwa loved her child. Her eyes were always gentle when she looked at Shino. My mother, Kouha also took care of them since Kokuwa was still depressed about her husband. I loved the days we spend in the Shrine. Until the day when we realized something was beginning to crumble. There was a commotion that one by one, people are disappearing in the village. And my father, Ukyo went to inspect what was going on. Then there was absolutely no trace of what happened. But one day, a certain man came to the shrine, accusing that our Shino was killing the villagers." Solemnly he looked at Shino.

"Is it similar to Yana? The time when she was possessed?" Genpachi questioned as he remembered the time when Shino, Sousuke and he went for investigation.

"No, it wasn't Shino. Since he always sleep with me. He was with me all the time. But the villagers never believed. The accusing escalated as they begin to barge in to the shrine. They were yelling at us to burn him down. Kokuwa was of course furious at what they said. She tried her best to prove that Shino is innocent but, it didn't work...That night, I...I left him alone to go talk to my mother for a bit. But that was a greatest mistake..." Satomi trailed off as he clenched his fist drawing his blood as it dripped down on the floor. "Satomi...calm down..." Nachi comforted him.  
He then straightened him up and continued. "He was abducted. While I was gone for a minute."  
"Wha-...Who?" Kobungo stood up.  
"By the villagers. They couldn't stand the fear of getting killed. I don't know what happened. We all searched for him but everything was futile. We went to the capital to ask for help, and the third day when we came back, the village was covered in red flames and everything was burned with all the villagers collapsed on the ground. We couldn't understand. The only one who knew what was going on was Kokuwa who stayed by herself. So we all went to the shrine. However the scene was something no one can believe."

"What happened?"  
"Kokuwa was holding a black sword which was pointed towards a man. We all yelled at her to stop but she didn't hear any of us. Soon, Kokuwa begin to yell at the man. The man in front of her was the husband who kicked out of the shrine."  
"He was still alive? And why was he there?"  
"He was there because he planned everything. He was the cause of the commotion that villagers made. And she was somewhat...possessed by some kind of evil. Her eyes were reflecting hatred, betrayal and sadness. But the thing we all shocked by was a boy who was right beside her."

_**To the past~ (sorry, hard to make past from someone's mouth. live scene is the best to explain~)**_

_"Nee sama! Please STOP!" _Kouha yelled as she heard yelling from the other side. There saw a fallen man and Kokuwa pointing him with a pitch black sword. The man was smiling even though he was in a position of defeat.  
_"YOU DISGUSTING DEMON! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU...I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE...EVERYONE SHOULD DIE!" _The furious Kokuwa slashed him as the man showed it's true form. Suddenly Kouha gasped and fell as she trembled at the sight. When confused young Rio looked at her, she looked terrified.  
_"That's Sh-Shirogane...It must be him...I will never forget that face." _Rio have once heard about Shirogane. It's Shino's father...but from what he can see, that wasn't Shino's father...but a the powerful demon from the capital. Rio felt his heart sank as he begin to realize the truth behind Shino. He is the child of a maiden and...and a Demon.

Soon the demon was gone, disappearing like a mist. Everyone thought that he was gone and everything would calm down...but it was wrong.  
From the pitch black sword, begin to gather many yokai. One by one, they started to absorb in the sword. Ukyo dashed towards Kokuwa to exorcise the spirits, however his inugame repelled as he flew back to his starting position.

_"Ukyo sama!"_ Kouha and Rio run to their injured father/husband. The gathering of the yokai didn't stop. It was swarming like a thousands as Kokuwa suddenly begin to glow. Kokuwa begin to release evil auras. But the thing they were more surprised was a frail young boy collapsed beside Kokuwa. His eyes were closed and from what they can see, they couldn't believe it. But they still prayed. Rio dashed quietly reaching out to the boy. Because Kokuwa wasn't paying any attention, safely, Rio held him and went back to their worried parents.  
_"Shino! Shino! Wake up. Please!" _Rio felt his eyes blur, holding his tears back while he mentally and physically yelled at weakened Shino.

...

_"Ni...i..."_

Rio did not miss, anything. Not even the small whisper that tingled his ears. He quickly turned towards the boy. _"SHINO!" _Rio felt relieved as he saw Shino opened his bloody eye.

_"Mo...moth..er?...I..sor...ry..." _The frail boy teared.  
_"What are you sorry for? Nothing is wrong. Nothing is yours to blame!"  
"...Mothe.r...is...un...ha.p-(cough)...py...because...of...Shi...no."  
"Unhappy?" _Shino tried to nod which failed.  
_"Shi..no...bad chil..d..(cough cough)...plea...se...help...he-" _Shino suddenly dropped his arm.  
_"SHINO!?" _He tried to check the pulse but it was nothing. He didn't hear anything.

Kouha was the first to realize that the spirits are now all gone, Kokuwa smiled and started to walk near them.  
_"Nee sama! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Kouha_ yelled, however no replied came back. Even so she continued to comfort her, standing next to her.  
When Rio felt the sword twitch within her hand, he quickly yelled at his mother. Knowing something bad is going to happen. _"Mother! Get Aw-" _Before finishing, her kimono started to bloom in bright red. Kokuwa pulled the sword away from her and stared at Kouha as she collapsed. _**"MOTHER/KOUHA!"**_ The father and son yelled while dashing towards her, still Shino in Rio's arms. Slowly, they could feel her powers were decreasing. Rio felt something on his hand while his eyes were filled with tears.

_"Rio, I love you...Please save Shino. He will be reborn. Ukyo...(cough)"_  
"Mother!" I yelled.  
"Kouha!_ Don't talk, don't die. please..."  
__"Ukyo, I need your help...(cough)...I need to seal Nee sama. She is just possessed. I don't want her to...kill anyo-(cough cough) any...more.."  
"But if you...use your power...I understand"  
"But father!"_ Rio who was about to reject the idea, but he stopped as he glanced at an angry face.  
He then stood up and attacked Kokuwa who was standing there, staring them with the eye of void.  
_"KOKUWA!" _He yelled as he gestured Yatsufusa for an attack.  
Yatsufusa was again repelled but, within the chance, Ukyo held Kouha as she begin to chant something. When she finished, Kokuwa begin to glow.

A sudden yell came from her mouth.  
_"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!...YO-YOU PIECE OF SHIT TRYING TO SEAL MEEEEEEE-" Kokuwa begin to cough out blood as she glanced at Kouha with a change in her expression.  
"Kou...ha...Hurry and seal me inside...be-before, he comes out...hu-hurry...I'm...sorry."_  
"Nee..sama..." The light begin to glow as Kokuwa changed back to an evil expression._  
"YOU-i WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I WILL COME BACK. I WILL COME BACK." _Evil Kokuwa looked at Rio as she smirked and shouted at him.  
_"You will not die until he reborn...curse you." _Kokuwa disappeared as Rio collapsed at the same time.  
_"RIO!"_Ukyo shouted. He walked towards him while holding barely conscious Kouha in his arms.  
_"He...If I protected him in time." _Ukyo trembled as he blamed himself.  
A small sweet whisper made him turn his head.  
_"Ukyo-sama...he will be fine."  
_Kouha put her hand on Rio's heart as she chanted. _"You-Ou"_

* * *

_"Mmmnnnn...Hm?" _Sleepy Rio opened his eyes he looked around. He closed his eyes, remebering what happened before.  
Beside him sat, Satomi Ukyo his father. The movement woke the man up as he hugged his son right away.  
_"Father?"_

_"Everything is over...Don't worry about anything."  
"Father...Explain what happened." _With a worried face, he asked.  
_"But...alright."_

After for 2 hours o f explaining, Rio understood. Nodding in agreement.

_"So Shino is going to be reborn? When will that be?"_  
_"I'm not sure. But Kokuwa casted a curse on you won't die until Shino reborn...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...I'm sorry."_ Ukyo cried as he hugged Rio tight.

* * *

_**Back to the reality where everyone is complete about to cry, shout, yell, punch, kick, or kill. Surprisingly no one slept along the long story.**_

"You're not dead yet." Kaede asked while Nachi deadpanned himself for having such a blunt partner.  
"Because my mother gave me the last chance to keep me alive to protect Shino." Satomi replied as if it was nothing serious.  
"I'm confused about the reborn part. You are still alive and Shino as well. If this was a long time ago, then why don't you age?" Daikaku asked calmly, picking words that doesn't sound too harsh.  
"Because I was order to live to protect Shino, after he was born, Shino was once again killed. Together with the village."  
"Sousuke kun and Hamaji's village?" Kaname questioned.  
"Yes. The Ootsuka village. The one who know this is Shino...but Tamazusa is the one who burned the village down. She killed everyone including Shino." Satomi scowled at the memory.

"But wasn't she sealed?" Keno asked wary.  
"Yes, but something triggered her to unseal it..."  
"What is the trigger?"  
"Shino's birth."  
"...Eh...!"  
"Because Shino is Shiranue's child, his birth triggered the seal to be broken. No one know who gave birth to the Shino. Because he was found by one of the villager of Ootsuka." He spoke while looking at Shino in a deep sleep.  
"...So no on knows his true parent, for his second reborn." Dousetsu traced of with hint of sadness in his eyes. Remembering the day he left Hamaji alone.  
"Because I couldn't change the fate of him dying, I gave him Murasame to save his life."  
"Where did you get Murasame though?"  
"From Ukyo who said Kokuwa dropped it when she was sealed. It seems that Kouha told him to give this to me who will give this to Shino in the future."

As silence dyed everyone's questions down, Satomi once again stood up and politely bowed his head.

"Wha-What are you doing? Pull your head up!" Sousuke who nearly stumbled, surprised by his actions.  
"Yeah, Rio, what are you doing? It's not like we blame you or any-"  
"That's not it. I want to apologize for the selfishness. You eight dogs of warrior, didn't need to suffer from your past, your families if I had protected Shino from Tamazusa hime. Shinobu would have a normal family, Daikaku should have been born from abusive father but a son of that doll maker."  
Satomi then glanced at Dousetsu, Kobungo and Genpachi, who just dumbly stared at him.  
"For Sousetsu, you never had to separate from your sister. And for Genpachi and Kobungo, you would have never experienced death of your sister/fiancé. Keno too, you didn't have to get your family to be murdered and for Sousuke, you would never had to have two souls to separate." Satomi glumly bowed again towards the warriors.

"Everyone would have lived differently and more happily if I have saved and revived Shino before he died."

There was more silence that made everyone flip back to their own memory of their precious people dying, and losing their most precious thing.  
However the one who spoke up was Shinobu.

"Satomi san...I did have sad memories. I even lost two precious people. However, I am still happy right now. I have Natsume and because of you, I have met Shino alive. Today, hearing all the truth, I understood how you felt. And more than any of us here, you were suffering. Scrutinizing at the fact that you weren't able to save Shino from Shiranue. Blaming yourself. As you said, we might have been able to live peacefully if something changed in the past but I was able to meet you so." Shinobu smiled as he finished his talk.  
"That's right! We were able to meet because of you." Daikaku spoke up.  
"Please don't blame yourself. I was able to meet my sister again afterall. I even met Yuki hime too!" Dousetsu smiled as he looked towards his Yuki beside him.  
"I still wish that Nui was still alive but I was able to meet Shino and all. I don't regret that I have move forward." Genpachi looked at Kobungo while he smiled widely towards his brother.  
"The fact that my family died wasn't your fault. It was Ao. It's not you fault at all. " Keno assured.  
"I don't care if I am not the true son of my dad. I was able to meet him and learn about dolls. I have precious sister so I don't need your blame." Daikaku smiled slightly, not really changing his stoic face.  
"That's right...No one blames you and I as well have given many thing from you. You were protecting Shino and I don't think Shino also wants you to blame yourself. please." Almost begging, Satomi finally held his head up. Looking at everyone's face full of pride and confidence.  
Nachi and Kaname also reassured that they will be his ally no matter what happens. Kaname also smiled at Satomi, showing 'Everything will be fine!' expression.

_Grrowwlllll-Grumbbbbleeee-  
_

The sudden sound of someone's stomach grumbling caused everyone to smile and laugh.  
Satomi smiled, finally felt the sin he held for so long lifted from his shoulders.

_Nothing can be replaced, happiness such thing there is  
Always, they are beside you no matter what happens  
And that is what you call a **True Comrades**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening readers...Not evening? well it's like 1:30 right now. T...  
Well I think this chapter will be kinda boring for few but don't miss it! Cause Ao will be appearing in this chap. He is so damn cool and great!  
To be honest, I like Ao much more then Sousuke. I don't mean I hate him but you know, sometimes Sousuke can be too naggy. Arrrgg...  
Well this chapter is up oso read and review. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, since my second language is english I am not very...very good at it. T^T The homework is essay and I'm struggling ...(cries)**

**Well your reviews give me strenth so review! Thank you always and luv ya 3**

**Chapter 5: The two boys**

In a village, there lived a lone women. She was suffering, hurting while she used some spells to contain the pain less as she can.

"Hime sama. It's almost the time to rest. Your body cannot take any more toll than you already have...eek!" A man bowed, flinching upon seeing the princess intimidating her surroundings.  
"That's why I told you not to talk to her while she is recovering." The man walked back as another man followed him while comforting him.  
"But Shinri! If she dies than our wishes cannot be..." The young tall man who name is Shinri smiled. He held the other's hand and pulled him away from the fearful pressure.  
"Banri. I know you are unsettled and I know how you feel. But we need to be patient while supporting her. Alright?" Banri nodded at Shinri.

_Meanwhile with the princess..._

"Rrrrrrrgggggghhhhh...That...brat...never cease...to shut ..up." Her facial looked pale and tired.  
After Tamazusa hime came back from the broken village, she came back to a _certain village_ to recover herself for her next battle. Now that she successfully trapped Shino inside the past, she need to obtain him to grant her wish.

"Hah...I need to pick him up...those damn dogs...I need to get rid of them. But..not like this...BANRI! SHINRI!" Like a blazing wind, they immediately appeared in front of her.

"What do you need us for Hime sama?" Banri nervously asked the exhausted princess.  
"Bring...bring my son. Bring..me Shino."  
"However Hime sama...There are nuisances around him...the dogs." Shinri calmly stated.  
"Kill them. If not, kill their loved ones." Tamazusa hime smirked as she gestured them to go.  
"Your wish is our command." Shinri and Banri left quietly, leaving Tamazusa hime alone.

"We will...soon...meet my Shino..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**At the Mansion**

The dog warriors and the 4 guardians were in a storage to find a certain object.

"HEYYY~ Did you guys finded?"  
"No, I heard it is supposed to be here but...let's ask Satomi san again."  
"...Keno? What's wrong?"  
"Here...I feel something here...Did anyone checked the other side of this door?"  
"...ummm. I tried but it somehow looked like it was locked and even if I pulled the handle, it doesn't budge."  
"Shinobu, maybe you lack physical strength."  
"Ah! That's mean Kobungo san!"  
"We should ask this to Satomi. Let's go."  
"Where is he anyway?"  
"Ah! he's in the next room."

A group of guys went towards the room next door where all the resources, historic books and other book are laying down, scattered on the floor. In middle of the room, Satomi stood, thinking in a deep thought. Soon, he realized that there are few...I mean all people staring at him worried.

"What's wrong?"  
"Satomi san...We couldn't find what you told us to look for in the storage." Sousuke calmly stated while the others look little bit nervous to talk to him, after all that story and this and that.  
"Did you look in the storage door at the very back?"  
"Yes, it doesn't open as if there is a lock on. I think there is a kekkai on the door." Satomi looked a little taken aback as he begun to suspect that there is something behind the door.

"Then, I will go take a look." Satomi walked past through everyone. Nachi, Kaede and Kaname followed his back.

When he arrived to the front of the room, Satomi stopped everyone.  
"Wait" was the only thing he spoke. Everyone quietly nodded. Satomi carefully walked towards the door as he begin to feel stronger presence behind the door. He quickly eyed Nachi for aid and the two examined the place.  
More than before all of the warriors felt much stronger power.  
"Is there something there? It's kinda freaking me out." Daikaku questioned. However no one answered and Daikaku understood why, they...including himself were trembling by some kind of pressure.

_**Rrrrrooooaaarrrrrrrr-**_

"What the hell was that. Is that a howl?"  
"That must be Rio's Yatsufusa."  
"Should we go and see?" Everybody nodded in agreement.

When they arrived, they were purely surprised. The door was smashed opened and Yatsufusa was out in front of Satomi. And...and Satomi's hand was bleeding.  
The droplets of blood fell on the floor. With a worried face, they all ran up towards Satomi.  
"Satomi san! What happened?"  
"Are you okay? We need to aid you first. You are bleeding!" Kaname ordered the foxes to bring the first aid and treat him immediately.  
While the foxes are treating his wound he begin to explain what has happened.  
"It seems that this Kekkai is created by my clan. Probably Satomi Ukyo."  
"Your dad?"  
"Yes. When I felt nostalgic presence, I thought of analyzing the door just in case but Yatsufusa came out suddenly and smashed the door down. Because the power was strong it affected my body. It's nothing serious." Calmly he stated while everybody froze due to the unbelievable story. '_Yatsufusa hurt Satomi?'_ Was what they thought together. It is truly unbelievable that inugami hurt his master.

Soon the bandages were wrapped and treated perfected by the foxes. Satomi then asked everyone to follow him to the other side of the door. When all the footsteps stoped, they had nothing to say, more like they cannot describe the scene...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Back to Shinri and Banri...**

"Banri, sometimes I wonder if what we are doing are not exactly what we want..."  
"Huh?...What are you saying? Hime sama said that she would grant our wish if we did what we were told. We can't stop now... I'm not going back to where I was. I am getting everything back!" Banri shouted in frustrated tone. Shinri flinched at his choice of words. He too, did not want to go back to how they were before that princess came to them. _Those people_ who looked at them like a trash. _Those people_ who burned their home.  
"I too...don't want to go back to where we were. I too...have hatred inside of me...but still..." Shinri whispered as he begin to walk again.

The two finally arrived to the capital. Since the village was far away, it took them longer than before.  
"Shinri, do you know where he is?"  
"Yes, I could feel the presence of Murasame from over there." Shinri pointed towards the mansion they once broke in. They begin to dash towards the mansion when suddenly a huge kekkai covered the whole capital.  
The two boys stopped and positioned themselves into a fighting stance. "Hey, did they realize that we are here?" Banri glanced at Shinri while cautiously sensing around themselves. "No. But the timing was completely right. That is something we should cautiously look out for." Shinri warned Banri. Soon, they felt some presence hiding near them.

"HEY! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE SOMEWHERE!" Banri shouted. Suddenly the shadow of a man moved near them, revealing it's true form.

"Well well well, you are such a strong boy. I never thought you would find me this fast. Shinri kun, Banri kun." A man smiled, hiding the evilness behind the veil of a gentle smile.  
"Who are you? Did you put up this Kekkai? And how do you know our name?" Shinri calmly asked while suspiciously looking at the man.  
"Calm down...I didn't do this. Why would I? Hahaha...I'm not holding any grudge against you but you dare to kidnap my Shino." A mysterious man furiously glared at the two boys. The two flinched and surprised at the sight that this man can freeze them with just a glare.  
"M-my Sh-Shino?...What?" Banri nervously asked. Not risking anything from that man.  
"That's right. I don't care whoever you kill. But anyone who dare to harm Shino, I won't never forgive them. I will torture and kill them until I give them three time what Shino experienced..." The man snarled at the two who was still frozen. Suddenly the man turned back to the old gentle smile and spoke.  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name. Since I won't be killing you, it would be bad if I don't tell you my name. Shino once told me it is bad manners not to name myself. Once again, hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Ao and I am the other half of the soul of the man name Sousuke." Ao bowed politely.  
"So..u..suke?...Ah! That man who was with the dogs!" Banri remembered the man who looked overly polite when they came to save the boy.  
"That's right." Ao's pressure intimidated the two causing them to lose their body balance.

"Shinri stood up from the pressure and bowed as well. "Sorry for attacking you and I don't know why but I see that you are not harming us. I detect that you are our ally. than-"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! ME? YOUR ALLY? HOW FUNNY!...I detest you two. You two who bowed down to that bitch." Ao laughed evilly and glared at them with disgust.  
"That bitch...? Are you referring to Hime sama!?" Banri stood up, struggling to control his footing.  
"THATS RIGHT! THAT BITCH HURTED HIM. NOW SHE IS TRYING TO HURT HIM AGAIN!" Ao angrily shouted.  
"...But if you hurt her we cannot forgive you. Since if would be problem for us for her to disappear." Shinri answered back.  
"What?" Ao questioned.  
"She gave us power and she ordered us to help her in condition of our wish-" Shinri traced of by the bitter memory. However, Banri continued.  
"Our wish was to revive everything and kill the people who burned my...our village."

**6 years ago...the past.**

"Shinri, Banri, don't forget to come back before five. The forest at night is dangerous. Understand?"  
"Yes Mother!" A sweet smile floated upon her lips.  
"Then we are going now! Ittekimasu!" The two child whose name is Shinri and Banri went out with a bright smile.  
"**Becareful! Itterashai!**"

The two child didn't know that this was the last time they will hear their mother's voice...

"Banri! Don't run too fast. You're going to trip and fall. We must not worry out mother." The calm child warned.  
"I know! I kno-hmmfff...!" The energetic child fell down as he said.  
"Ow...It (sob) hurts...(sob)" Shinri held his bleeded knee and comforted the hiccuped, sobbing boy.  
"That's why I said don't run too fast." As he lectured the treatment finshed since he only scraped his knee.

The two child went into the dangerous forest just to find a certain object. A flower called Senjusou. This flower heals any illnesses faster than any other medicine. The two want to pick them for their fragile. ill mother.

"Banri! I found it! It's Senjusou!" Shinri shouted calling Banri. However even he called Banri few more times, he didn't come nor reply. Shinri then looked around for Banri. But suddenly something caught his eye.  
_**A furry red covering the whole village. The smokes came out as the annimals of the forest ran away from the burning village.**_

"SHINRI! SHINRI! WAHHHHHHHH!" The cry of Banri snapped Shinri back to himself, he then followed the voice to find Banri.  
"BANRI!" Banri was shrinked down crying and sobbing.  
"Mo-moth-er...We reed(need) -ave(save) her."

The two ran as fast as they can to the village and towards their burning home. The fire did not calm down as they stood watching the building fall apart.

**"MOTHER!" **The to shouted even their throat pained from all the shouting.  
Suddenly an unknown man appeared in front of the two kids. Smirking. The man pull the two kids hard and kicked the two leaving them unconscious.

When the two woke up, they were brought to an unknown place by unknown man. Around them surrounded many theif like looking man. The snickered and laughed at the two kids who looked at them terrified. "Hey brats. woken up from a nightmare? Hahahahaha!" The man drunk kicked Shinri who covered Banri.  
"Hey let's make them a slave!"  
"Hahaha! Tha's a good idea!"  
"STOP!"  
"Shuttup, you're noisy. You are saved by US...HAHAHAHAHA...Your mother is dead too, along with the villagers." The man near the table smirked.

After then, their torturous days begin...

The two suffered, humiliated, abused which continued for 6 years. The two had been planning to escape but things like that was impossible with their current strength. However on a certain day, a certain women came. In front of them appeared as if she was a god.  
Yes, It was Tamazusa Hime.

One question gave them a choice to live or die.

"You are such a pitiful twins. Would you like to die here?" A blond women asked.  
"No" "We want to live!" The two shouted.  
"What is your wish? Tell me your wish and that wish will grant you with power."  
**"Out wish never changes, Revive my other and kill them for revenge!" **The two shouted like there is no tomorrow. The hatred, the sadness, the broken spirit ignited once again as they slaughtered every single one who trampled with their pride and feelings.  
With the condition to help her, she promised to grant their wish after everything is done.

_**Back to reality. . . **_

Ao didn't budge nor surprised by their story.

"SO?" Ao asked with an unconcerned face.  
"What! You never feel sympathy? Are you even a human?" Banri tried to complain at his attitude.  
"So What? You call me cold, inhuman? Than what about you? Are you telling me to sympathize you because you are such a strong and lonely boy who never experienced horrible past? And your wish to revive your mother?! Don't be spoiled. YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE YOU LOVE!...If I feel sympathy to yours then ours...ours was much worse than yours. He never acted like you. He never complained. He never cried. Even he experienced _**THAT**_, he is...he is..." Ao's eyes contained his anger, sadness, loneliness, and the hatred towards himself. Shinri thought after he saw his face. 'Ah...his eyes are same as mine like that time'  
Banri also shut himself, realizing things.

"I wish, your wish never get granted. Haha, because ours will never will." Ao smiled weakly. Losing some composure before stating another thing.  
"You twins may have your own thing, I don't care so I won't interrupt but I will if you dare to make a move on him. And to note you just in case, the one who burned your village is probably your princess. Since SHE BURNED OURS TOO. **I **won't ever forgive her. **I** will protect Shino and **I** will kill her." Ao disappeared into the shadows again with anger.

"YOu know, he was somewhat right. We killed spirits, people and many more innocent."

"Hey...I'm thinking...th-"  
"I think I am thinking what you are thinking...since we are twins after all."

The two slowly walked towards the mansion. Having a hesitant heart, they didn't know what they should do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To the scene where everyone found what was behind the door. . . **

"Sa...Satomi...san?...Th-this is..." Sousuke didn't even looked at him to ask. He...or more like everyone could not avert their eyes.  
In front of them were a shining book on a stand and a floating young boy. But the boy wasn't just a _boy_.  
It was the boy who they knew the best, the boy Satomi had loved, the boy who protected everyone with a energetic smile of his.

It was Shino.

**OMGGGGGG IM DONEEEEEEEE!  
Sorry for the late update and I'm sorry for the boring story T^T  
I thought I should add extra character to guide Shino later on but ...no spoilers...I know!  
Thank you for reading until now and then readers! I love the reviews I've got and the likes^^ This is one of the reason I like to write fanfics, I am happy when the readers are happy.  
Just for fans of Ao, I added him to make him lik O**

**Please continue reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Finally!Sorry for the late update.  
I was pressured by the pile of homework (english) I have at my home.  
I wish for people who is stressed and suffering because of certain people can cry their hearts out in this chapter.  
I wish you like this chapter and please review if you like them.  
Thank you again!_**

**_I love ya^^_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Chapter: The Revelation_**

_That lonely and painful days continued._  
_I was alone in the darkness that no one can ever see._  
_I wished I would die._  
_I wish I can just sink into the darkness before I find something so precious..._  
_Precious that I can never let it go._

* * *

_"This is the truth...this is your memories. Now you remember, now you choose." _A soft voice whispered through his mind.

The scenes and the truth were shown in his head. Just as if he was there at that time and that moment.

"Th-that...is my mother?...That is my...memory. Then why was I born? If my purpose of being here is to hurt the most important person in my life then...why am I here?...I wish I died! I...I WISH I DIED AT THAT TIME!" Shino shouted as one fragment of memory echoed in his mind.

_"Shino, I wish you weren't born. You betrayed me...YOU BETRAYED MEEEEE!"_

_**xxxxxx**_

"Shino, Wake up!" A certain blond boy opened the shouji while giving the boy a wake up call. The morning sunlight lit the Shino's sleepy eyes up. "Mmmnnnnn...nnn...Morning?" The young boy opened his dazed eyes as he saw the blond boy smiling at him. "Shino, don't be lazy. We are going to the flower field as we promised yesterday." The blond boy shuffled towards the boy, soothing his back for support.  
"Shino? Are you okay? You look so pale." With a worried face he asked. "Yes...I just...I saw a scary dream so I was sc- (cough cough cough)" a sudden coughing chocked Shino's throat. "Shino!" the blond boy yelled as he saw a blood on Shino's hands which covered his mouth. "I will get the doctor so wai-"  
"NO! Don't ca- (cough cough) just stay...please..." Shino smiled awkwardly. Obvious that he is trying to look fine. "But Shino...You aren't fi-" the blond boy looked at Shino terrified as the coughs was getting louder and worse. Shino slapped his helping hand away, looking back at him with face pale, so pale as white. A single tear betrayed his heart, falling as it continued. "Don't touch me!...AH!... ...No...I didn't mean...like that...I'm...sorry...(cough cough)...Nii, I'm fine...I'm..totally fine... It's the usual thing okay?...and I'm sorry. I didn't...di-...ahh...waaaaahhahhhhhhh-" The petite boy begin to cry, feeling the pain in his heart, remembering the dream.

_"Shino, I wish you weren't born. You betrayed me...YOU BETRAYED MEEEEE!"_

"Nii...I want to die...I don't like this pain...Nii...help...help me...I don't want to suffer alone anymore...I don't want to be alone anymore."

"...Shino, you are going to be fine. You cannot die yet. Because you are not alone anymore."

"Eh?...Nii?"

"That's not my name Shino. Remember my name."

"What are you saying?...Nii..."

"Remember, remember my name and wake up."

"Remember what?...Nii what are you?...Nii?"

"Shi.. rem...r ..e, wak... up. My name is ..."

"Nii? I can't hear you...Nii? wait, NII!"

**The darkness enveloped his eyes as he drown within.**

"Nii?...w-why?" Shino continued to cry, as he was left alone in the darkness.

_"Shino, that time you decided that you will live to protect. Live for the one you want to protect and to protect because you find them precious"_

"My precious?"

_"That's right, you decided back then."_

"Back then?..." Like a Flashing thunder, the fragmented memories invaded his mind. The sadness, the loneliness, the happiness all came in one.

"That's right...I swore to protect the one I love. That's why I desired the power to...fight..." Another tear slipped from his eye.

_"Now you understand, you need to move forward."_

"But I'm still..." Shino tightly shut his eyes. His body curled up like it protecting itself from harm.

_"Shino, there is no need to be scared. Because...You aren't alone anymore."_

"Not alone...?"

_"Listen, they are waiting for you."_

**_"SHINO!"_**

"Everyone!...But even if I go, I am almost..."

_"It's okay. I will stay here for you. Because you still have something to accomplish right? I will stay here instead of you. Go Shino! They are waiting for you!"_

Shino reached his hands to grab the light shining upon him. His eyes was more determined, but still some loneliness is left. 'Before I die...Please...' He spoke to himself in his heart.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

In a certain room, there was a young boy sleeping peacefully on a bed. All the dog warriors and the guardians stood around the bed (Including extras if you know what I mean). It's been 5 minutes passed from when there was a call to every single important people that _'Shino might be waking up soon'_ No one cared if they were in middle of working, helping or meeting with important people. They all dashed towards the mansion, towards where the boy is sleeping. As they opened the door, Satomi and the three guardians were the first ones to see.  
"You guys are sure fast." Kaname smiled at them.  
"OF COURSE! After it's SHINO!" Genpanchi yelled as he panted hard.  
"Aniki, you're so damn loud when it comes to Shino..." Kobungo smacked Genpachi's head with a kamisen (paper fan). Nobody asked him where did he get that from, but everyone thought at the same time; 'Where did you get **THAT** from?..."

"Okay, back to the situation, how is he?" Daikaku calmly asked.

"He has not opened his eyes yet, however there was some kind of power we felt from Shii-chan. So we analyzed, that there is a high possibility that he would wake up soon." Kaname spoke as he worriedly looked at the sleeping Shino. Looking down, Shinobu mumbled.

"But...Even if he wakes up...he..." A single tear from Shinobu's eyes gave a shake to everyone's hearts. Daikaku held him close comforting him.

No one was feeling any happy at the moment, even if they heard that Shino is waking up. Because they knew the truth and that broke their hope.  
The truth, behind the door.

**-Flashback-**

_"Sa...Satomi...san?...Th-this is..." Sousuke didn't even looked at him to ask. He...or more like everyone could not avert their eyes._  
_In front of them were a shining book on a stand and a floating young boy. But the boy wasn't just a boy._  
_It was the boy who they knew the best, the boy Satomi had loved, the boy who protected everyone with a energetic smile of his._

_It was Shino._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Satomi walked towards the shining book and the floating boy who was trapped in the glass case, unconscious. The more steps he took, he was petrified. The boy looked exactly when he was young and small in Ootsuka village. A blue Kimono with pink sakura imprinted, and his hair was long as the tradition says. "S-Shino...why?" Finally the stress, the sadness, the regret took all his restraint away. Yes...He broke down. Satomi could hear others yelling, _"Satomi(-san)/Rio!"_ But his eyes were fixated on the petite boy. Not moving from the collapsed posture.  
Soon, Satomi calmed down. He...no everyone still couldn't believe his eyes, what they were seeing. 'Why would he be here? He should be in the bed. Huh? And why does he have longer hair and wearing a Kimono?' Everyone had the same question, however, they didn't want to ask Satomi after seeing him broke down just like so. With the confusion in everyone's mind, Satomi answered their question as if he know what they were thinking.

"Shino had lived in Ootsuka village dressed as a girl because of the tradition. Sousuke knows it too, since he was with Shino until that day." When Satomi glanced at Sousuke, he nodded in agreement. Sousuke fidgted his fingers as he didn't know if he want to hear this. Satomi continued, while walking towards the floating boy in the glass. He caressed the glass like he was trying to reach the boy.

"I have been quietly looking over at this boy when he was young. I have sealed his memories due to the power I...gave him." Satomi looked at everybody and once again averted his gaze towards the boy. "The Murasame?" Keno continued with the question. Satomi nodded at Keno with a understanding response.  
"This boy is the young Shino I believe. Since he is wearing the Kimono and also have longer hair. But I don't understand why there is young Shino in this place."

"Is there a possibility that he has a secret twin?" Dousetsu asked.  
"Stupid, if he had a twin, then there will be consequences in the past. He was reborn again. Remember?"  
"But Keno-san, we have different present even we are the reincarnation of the eight dog warriors...and isn't he one too? Shino kun..."  
"Satomi, I was wondering about that too. There are differences between the legend we know and the truth you told us." Nachi quietly took a step. With the sudden statement, everyone realized that something was different, that something was missing.  
"That's right! The legend I heard is that Fuse hime had eight warriors and we all given a mission to stop Tamazusa hime. And here we are, reincarnated. But from the truth we heard from you, Fuse hime died and she didn't use us eight dog warriors to seal her. She used her last power to seal her right?" Kobungo stated, as everyone stared at him amazed.  
"Wait...why are you staring at me? Did I say something weird?"  
"No...It's that **WE** are amazed that you remembered that. Since you are sometimes stupid..." Daikaku explained.  
"HUH! What kind of character do you think I am! I am totally, much better then the pedophile here!" Kobungo pointed at Genpachi.  
"Wait, I never said that I liked kids. I said I like Shino. He is definitely going to be my bride."  
...Okay, nobody expected him to answer like that...but WHATEVER!...

"Okay, this is funny but we should return to the topic and Kobungo is right." Kaname answered while chuckling, holding his laughter. Well all of them except Kaname deadpanned themselves for having weird person in this discussion and they are supposed to be having an important talk, and that became **This...**

"Yes...It's that I have no memory after I was given a curse by Kokuwa, also known as Tamazusa. Because I woke up few days later and Ukyo didn't tell me anything. But that book...(points at the shining book) is bothering me for awhile...and also why young Shino is here."

_**Clank!**_

The sound of the door opening startled everyone in the room. They were not surprised but shocked at the certain person who came in with a smile. No one didn't expect **him** to come. And this person was someone who those four guardians seriously...hated to meet in this kind of situation. Why? It's because he brings things that they don't want to hear. Always. That evil smile of his never faded...

"Pope Fenegan..." Satomi trailed off. He couldn't hide his surprise as he almost...I repeat, he almost stuttered saying his name.

"Wow, good to see everyone here. I mean...I didn't expect to see someone here." Fenegan smiled at everyone, as they felt some cold shivers traveled down his spine.

Seriously no one even wants to reply back, as they all felt that one word might make the situation much more complicated...even it is already complicated.

"I could say the same thing to you. Pope Fenegan why are you here?" Some people wanted to hide themselves. Some people want to run away from the place. Some of them wished that they can disappear. All of those thoughts came at once as they all actually took a step back from the intimidating aura. Satomi was staring at Fenegan with a irritated eyes, and Pope Fenegan was just smiling at him.

"Well well well, you know how to talk back at me these days. I have higher status than you, you know." Fenegan chuckled at Satomi who was growing more irritated.  
"Pope, I believe that you know something about this. Since you came here." Satomi just continued to stare at Fenegan.  
"Well, yes. I thought you want to know why **that **boy is here. With the young appearance." Gasps were heard throughout from everyone's mouth. Fenegan begin to walk towards the boy, but it failed because of Satomi who shielded him from nearing him. Satomi was indeed very suspicious of Fenegan and he knew that Fenegan have something to do with the missing information about Shino.

"What do you mean by; ' I thought you want to know why **that **boy is here.' ?"  
"Well, you all probably wondering what is going on. So I thought I should help you all to understand the situation."

Everone was indeed confused and they all wanted to understand the situation. However at the same time they felt the uneasy feeling that if they heard something from him, something is going to break. As if their dog warrior's institution is telling them. Although unexpectedly Fenegan started.

"I sealed his memory in a vessel and kept them here. Since his price of obtaining Murasame was his time."  
"T-time?" Dousetsu stuttered at his voice.  
"I saw long time ago in his adult form before." Kobungo looked at the ground. Slowly beginning to understand the fact that his time is stopped at the age of 13.

"Why did you seal Shino's memory and what do you mean by the memory in a vessel?" Shinobu asked desperately.  
"If he had the memory, do you think he can live together with the sin?"  
"What sin? What are you talking about!" Genpachi talked back. He didn't care if he is rude or unpolite to a Pope. He just cared for Shino and what he wants was to know anything that can help Shino. "I believe he (points Satomi) told you the truth? And from what I know but he doesn't is what happened to Kokuwa and this boy before Rio boy came."  
**"KOKUWA!?" **Everyone yelled..Well, some yelled since they didn't think that came out from this person. Although they didn't question him, because they just wanted to hear him out before they push him into all the question that is held inside their hearts.  
"Yes. You don't know what happen do you?" Satomi shaked his head. softly answering. "No..."  
"Why don't you all come to my room? We can talk there...This place will be safe because Rio can put up a strong barrier, am I right?" Fenegan just smiled and walked towards the door. Everyone didn't complain but followed the old man after glancing at the boy in the glass.

In the room, the group of guys just sat on a chair. Even if Fenegan himself offered them a drink, they just declined and pleaded him to continue with the story.

"This is a letter I was given by your mother. In this letter, I understood the truth behind Tamazusa's urge to obtain that child." Fenegan handed the old looking letter which was still in the envelope. When Satomi touched the envelope, there was a slight feeling of some kekkai. Which seemed to be broken.  
"This..."  
"There was a barrier putted on so no one can open it. It was from your mother."  
Satomi then opened the envelope, slowly but steadily. As he begin to read them out, everyone surrounded him. Trying to read it out.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Dear Pope Fenegan sama_

_I believe you don't know me. MY name is Kouha and the shrine maiden.  
I finally reached to the truth and I saw you in my dream.  
I have the power to see the future. So when I saw you I knew that you will be the best person who will accomplish this task.  
First of all, I think everyone knows that legend of the Tamazusa and Fuse. That legend will be fake.  
Fuse could not seal completely due to her lack of her last power. Tamazusa will escape in the capital and attack few villages.  
After then, there will be a boy named Shino and my son Satomi will be with you near the future.  
__  
__The child name Shino is not a human. Because...he was born between the ayakashi and human.  
He possess tremendous power that can destroy anything. However he himself does not want that.  
Near the future, Tamazusa will target him to destroy the world. __But the power of the eight seal will weaken Tamazusa for a while._

_So please when the time when you find Shino, please seal his memory.  
So he won't be manipulated by the tragic memory.  
Because his memory can break his fragile heart, please...please save that boy from drowning into the darkness.  
The truth is yours._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded everyone's eyes.

The scene was the truth that told them what life did **he **lived through.

What they saw was nothing more than a pure darkness he have in his heart. The darkness called the betrayal.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The scene was set to the time where the boy was abused, humiliated, broken._  
_His tears did not reach, his pleading did not reach. No one was there to help him.  
His pure darkness overtaken at the light in his heart.

The truth caused him to close off. The truth made him lose all the hope.

At the end, he penetrated the blade in his mother's heart.

That was when he cried and that was the last moment, Shiranue, the demon felt accomplished.  
Now he can do what he desire. But he had a miscalculation. Miscalculation that the darkness in Tamazusa's heart was already black. Betrayed by humans and her son. She revived in the state of a demon and she promised the revenge.

This is the story of the Pitful women and the Broken boy.

Who can help him? No one knows. Because that is the past, the revelation of this story.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Okay thank you for reading and sorry for the boring chapter even you have waited for so long.  
I felt my heart squeeze as I was thinking of how can Shino come out in the story while telling about his past...T.T**_

_**Omg. I'm gonna cry.**_

_**Well if you like it, click Favourite, follow and review!**_

_**Thank you for reading and I love you guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. Good Morning...I know, it was the late update.  
So tired. But I really thank to all the people who followed, liked, and reviewed my story. You all have been part of my energy to wake up and write this fanfic. I wish some have cried T^T/ But for somw have been laughing at Kobungo...Lol  
Okay, I would just start it already- I wish you like this chapter and thank you for waiting patiently readers!**

**Chapter 7: Hope**

Everyone was hopeless from what they've seen and what they've heard. Who would have thought even slightly, that this boy who was younger than any of them have such a tragic past that can even break anyone's hearts. From what they saw, it was just hard for them to even watch, and the truth is that this boy who they knew, experienced such thing.  
All of the boys clutched their chest, feeling the pain inside them. Few tears fell from some people and some can't even express themselves.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Go." The short gestured was ready to move the small boy.  
With the sign he slowly walked toward his mother. His eyes were void and transparent as a pure water._

_"What did you do to my boy?" Kokuwa glared at Shiranue who was smirking back at her.  
"You can see it for yourself can't you darling? After all you have the power to do so." Slowly but steadily, shiranue changed his form in to a human form, shocking Kokuwa in to a frozen state._

_"Y-you...Shi-shirogane...why? So..you are the one who planned everything. You...are the mastermind of all these?" Kokuwa's body shivered, stepping back slowly one by one.  
"You were stupid enough to believe my love and you successfully carried out what I planned. Everything is finally in my hands! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"  
While staring at her enemy in front of her, laughing hysterically, Kokuwa felt something tingle in her chest. Something dark and pain.  
"Shino..." The name snapped the manipulated boy back to the reality. _

_"Mo-mother...I-I..." Shino looked at his own hand, realizing what he had done. The boy quiveringly traced his own hand toward the end of the blade. He slowly let go off its bloody blade as he looked at his mother in fear.  
"W-Wh-what have I...Ah..ah...Mother!" When Shino was moving towards his mother, Shiranue went past Shino and pulled the blade out. Shino frantically, run towards her and held her collapsing body. As he tried to hold her, she slapped him away, coughing out blood. "Shino, it was all your fault. Only if you weren't here..." She begin to raise her voice._

_"Shino, I wish you weren't born. You betrayed me...YOU BETRAYED MEEEEE!"_

_That was the last thing that made him close off his heart. Those words completely erased his will. "I-I...because I was...born,...Mother..." Shino fainted do to the _

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA-" Shiranue's laugh was shut down by a blade penetrating his abdomen. His visions bloomed in red as he fell on the ground smiling. "That's right, hate every single one in this world. And kill them until you destroy everything. Finally I can obtain you." _

_The man disappeared into a dust. The dust was absorbed into the sword she was holding. The sword that Shino penetrated her with. _

_Tamazusa can hear the yelling of her sister. However her eyes were filled up with blackness. She glanced at the boy beside her and mumbled. _

_"Shino. Why is it always me?" _

_Her conscious was devoured by the darkness._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"SHINO!" Genpachi was stopped by Keno.  
"But he-" Genpachi stopped struggling while feeling the wrist grip in pain.

"This is just the vision we are seeing by the power of Kouha. It happened in the past. We cannot do anything anymore. Lets...watch it even if it pains us. Because this is what he...experienced..." Keno traced off. His mind was numb, he never had thought that the small boy he used to know had a deep secret, no, a deep scar in the depth of his memory. No, probably everyone never have imagined. And now he is experiencing the pain again.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_This is what I know about. By using my last resort, I was able to squeeze some memories from this little boy. I couldn't show you the whole thing since my power is to see the future and not the past. _

_Also there is another reason why I want you to erase memory of Shino's childhood... It's all because Rio might be there to trigger his memory.  
When he turns at the age of 13, Kokuwa who is possessed by the darkness will be coming to the village, to burn his precious people down. By bringing misery, Shino will regain the scar of his past memory and release an tremendous power. Enough to destroy the logic of this world. _

_Kokuwa...Tamazusa is wanting to destroy the world where human live because she was betrayed by them. _

_So please...please save my sister. She is my only sister. Please._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"..." Everyone didn't even know what to ask and how to ask. No one expected anything, probably everyone knew things will be not happy. Just from the story from Satomi, but this...this...everyone thought.  
The miserable silence ended by Fenegan who understood that this whole story and information was a bit too much for them. Mentally and physically.

"Everyone. Why don't we calm down and sit first. I have warm cup of tea for all of you." He smiled at everyone who can't just comprehend what he was saying.

"But-"  
"No buts. You are **all going to sit down and drink a cup of tea. A CUP OF TEA. **Understand?" The evil smile made everyone obey.  
"Yes sir..."

The time passed by in silence as all of them quietly sipped a cup of tea. Even Kanade, never spoke up.  
Suddenly one person who couldn't contain the curiosity, blurted out an question. Question that everyone wanted to ask for quite awhile.

"Will...Will Shino be the Shino we all know?" Sousuke worriedly but politely asked Fenegan. Waiting for response.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Last time when Shino was kidnapped and we all went for a search, we saw Tamazusa hime. We couldn't move because of the bind she chanted on us, but she said that Shino fainted because he was in a deep sleep where he is getting his **past** back. I logically thought thats because she has the power to see the ones past. So I thought that she will be able to transfer the past to him."

"Ho...You are quite a smart one. That's right. She can also show past like her sister do."  
"...If that's true then, Shino might lose himself right? Because the trigger to his power is his past..." Sousuke's voice trembled as everyone begin to notice something from him. "Will Shino be the Shino we all know?" Sousuke clenched his fist. Trying to contain his mixed feelings.  
"...To that...I...myself don't know what outcome it would be. That is all depended on his will. He might break and lose it's control or he might be strong enough to control the power. And...move on."

"That's..." All people there knew that thing might be difficult since they knew the past and it was hard for them to even see the truth.

"Ummm...I have another confused part. May I?" Nachi stood up.  
"About?"  
"It's regarding to the deleting the memory of the boy. From Kouha, no Fuse hime's letter, it said that she asked **you** to erase them. But from what I heard, Satomi did the whole process of deleting his memories. What does this mean?"

"Seriously, you youngsters are sharp. That's right. I was the one who was suppose to do that. However I gave the mission to Rio boy. I wanted to know the outcome of the two."

"WHA-...DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU PURPOSELY MADE SATOMI TO DELETE SHINO'S MEMORIES?! ISN'T THAT TERRIBLE!?" Kobungo yelled with rage. Rage that everyone felt at the same time.  
"I didn't mean to hurt him. I wanted to test him. There is a risk together with it but, it doesn't mean he would die. Am I wrong?"

"Thats..." Shinobu clenched his fist, as Daikaku noticed there was tinge of tears at the edge of his eyes.

The time slowly past by, as everyone kept glaring in rage towards Fenegan who was just sipping his tea in a stoic face. The silence between them went too awkward and heavy. But it ended quickly with just a word.

"Why."

The voice came from Satomi who finally opened his mouth.

Everyone darted at the question. 'Why?...' No one understood the meaning behind that question.

"What do you mean why?" Fenegan looked at Satomi. His face was covered with his bangs which hid his expressions.  
"...Why did you asked me to do it? I have been wondering from the time you asked me. Why was it me?"  
"...I just answered your question. I was just curious what outcome will it be if you, who was closer to that boy more than anyone else, deleted his memory. You are someone who is bounded by that feeling of yours. Your feeling might change the fate. Is there anything wrong with my curiosity?" Fenegan snickered, continuing to sip his tea, whilst of everyone glaring at the horrible response he gave.

"I know...I know everything." Glumly, Satomi looked at the floor as he murmured. Enough for everyone to hear.  
"Huh?...Wha-"  
"You accepted **his **request. Knowing that you might get in trouble for it."  
"Satomi?...What do you mean?"  
"He (points Fenegan) accepted Shino's request. Am I wrong?" From the shocking statement, everyone blankly stared at the person who is pointed by Satomi.

"Rio boy...What are you talking about? I have not done anything like that."  
"Stop lying. You promised Shino right?"  
"No."  
"Pope Fenegan...please don't lie. I know. You merely wanted to grant Shino's wish wasn't it?"

"You may have that curiosity. But there is the truth. And I want to hear it from your mouth."

With the intense air around Fenegan and Satomi. Especially, Dousetsu, Kobungo and Shinobu gulped at the scene, scared that something is going to happen. Midst of the silence, Sousuke butted in the two.

"What are you talking about?"

"..."  
"Pope Fenegan..." Satomi then begin to explain them about all the commotion they are talking about. Fenegan just silently sat there looking into the space.

"From what I know. Shino asked something about me, and he purposely asked me to go to the village on that day."  
"Purposely?"  
"Yes...Am I wrong?"

"..." Silence was the only thing he got in response.

"That day..." Fenegan begin.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Fenegan Pov**_

_Finally my job is over. I sighed deeply, heading towards the waiting carriage. Suddenly, a husky yet a silky voice echoed into my ear._

_"Mister! Mister!" I heard a young voice. A fleeting soft voice that made me stop. I looked back and saw a beautiful girl.  
"What is it?" I asked the lady. Somehow I felt something...A rare presence from the girl.  
"Mister, you dropped something. Here." A young girl smiled, handing a white envelope.  
"Oh! Thank you." I put my mask of smile over my tiredness and took my first step. I stopped when I felt the hem of my sleeve is being pulled by. Looking back, I saw that beautiful girl pulling my sleeve.  
"What is it?" I gently asked her. The girl however frowned at me, looking really depressed. I was about to ask her when she opened her lips; "Would you like to rest at my place? I will serve you some tea." I really didn't expected that. Really, the time was pushing me to the limit. 'I'm Sorry' I would like to say. I mean I would've say that unless I have free time. That is the nice way to say it. Until...  
_

_"Mister. You can't continue a smile like that for a whole day can you?"_

_I was generally...surprised. How would she know that I was smiling unwillingly...And why would she know? I have no idea. Even me who is the church's top elite, I don't know what this girl is thinking. I am a pretty good mind reader when it comes to things like this but this time, she was the one.  
So then, as the time past by, I felt the sleeve the girl was holding get tighter. My curiosity toward this lady overpowered the piled work waiting when I get home. Honestly, I also feel that my mask can last longer.  
"Then, I will. Thank you." I took her hand and begin to walk towards where ever her house is._

_Happily, she held my hand and spoke. "Mister! We are almost there." I saw the beautiful garden filled with yellow and blue flowers. Animals scattered around looking for their treat. I felt like I was in a fairyland. Never once in my life, I have seen such a beautiful place. "...This place is..." Losing in my own words, I saw a spirit fox flying towards me, delivering an a message._

_'Pope Fenegan, we have an emergency here! Please come back immediately!' Then it disappeared._

_I gently place my hand on top of her holding hand, and quickly squat down at her eye level.  
"Sweetheart, I have a urgent work to do... When I come next time, will you invite me again?"  
"...Yes, of course..." She smiled at me, but she continued. "But will you do me a favor?"  
"Of course! What is that you need me to do?" 'Favor?' I wondered.  
"When the time comes, will you bring the person who walked the same destiny with my previous life to me?"_

_Her eyes were determined, but filled with sorrow. The darkness I wonder, where it came from. _

_"Who..."  
"Please?"  
"...Okay."_

_I really did not understand her at the moment. Until the emergency I was notified. _

_When I got back, everything was hectic. I asked the nearby priest about the situation.  
__"Hey, what is wrong here?"  
"...Pope Fenegan (sama)! There was an emergency that the one of the barrier has been broken. The high priests are having a meeting at the top conference room. They have asked you to go as well!" He bowed and left towards upstairs.  
Following, I also quickly went upstairs. I knew that something is wrong. However, my usual calmness is on my face, not showing any hesitation. When I finally arrive to the room, I gently placed my hand on the handle opening the noisy door. There was many who looked relieved of my arrival.  
"What is going on, everyone?"  
"Fenegan! There was intruder!"  
"No! Someone broke the barrier!"  
"But you're the one who said-"_

_'Oh my, oh my...This will never end.' Speaking to myself.  
"Everyone, please. One by one okay?" I smiled gently, holding my irritation of the muttering. Everyone flinched as they sat back to their seating.  
_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Wait wait wait wait, you were able to intimidate them with just a smile at this age?...Wait how old are you?...Are you amazing person or somethin?" Kobungo questioned as he realized that he had placed himself in an awkward position.  
"Ummm...?"  
Satomi just hand palmed himself.

"Do you know who I am?" Fenegan asked while smiling. Smiling.

After that, Kobungo...I mean everyone didn't dare to question him nor interfere again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_The high priests explained it's situation to me as I quietly listened to their extra \ complaints.  
"So I have confirmed that Tamazusa have been revived."  
"What! Do you even have that proof?"  
"No, but thats all we can think of...There is something weird..."  
"Weird?" I interfered.  
"Yes, Pope Fenegan. A strong presence that is confusing our search. It is coming from..." One of the priest pointed the location. I was merely surprised. There place where he pointed was Ootsuka village. The place I went to. Just...now?_

_The priest continued, "This place...It is radiating an enormous energy."  
"And? What is the connection between the broken barrier and the Tamazusa's rebirth and this energy?...Care to explain?"  
There again begin a commotion between the table. Throwing their complaints and arguments._

_"SO!...Care to explain?..." I simply smiled. Using my deep undertone to turn their attention towards me. My patients are over the mountain...And almost down the hill.  
"Ah!...Ar...umm..." All of them begin to hesitate. Seriously what's wrong with them? _

_"Since there is an enormous power, the world begin to turn differently. They think the enormous power is coming from the reviving Tamazusa." A certain voice perked my interest. I smiled, "Ah, my boy. As expected. You know everything don't you?" _

_A beautiful blond boy there he stood. With a usual stoic face. _

_"Rio boy, come here." _

_Sudden entry gave a shock to all the elders. The silence spread before, until they again begin to argue. I gave a sigh and left the room. Leaving a word. I'm not sure they heard it...but whatever..._

_"I'm going back to Ootsuka village. Take me to the place where the energy is radiation from."  
_

_Soon, I walked out of the conference room. "So did you find anything interesting these days? You seem to be cheerful these days."  
"No..."  
"Let me guess, you found someone you like...?"  
"No..."_

_'Seriously...' I thought. _

_"Are you really going to the village?" Rio who never question such thing asked me, with his face slightly pale and sullen.  
"Well, yes. Why?"  
"No, it's nothing of a matter. Sorry to ask you such a question." _

_We begin to walk towards the waiting carriage. However there was one thing that did not go as I predicted._

_"Rio?" _

_Rio just stood there, bowing at me. He held his head up and he spoke. "Pope Fenegan, I would like to stay here. If you don't mind, I have things to finish first." He bowed again and left as he gave the map to the driver._

_When I arrive, there sure was a strong presence. I wondered to myself, 'Why did I not feel this strong when I came here few hours ago?'_

_"Sir, That is the place." One of my subordinate pointed to the house that is over the beautiful flower fields.  
"This..."  
"Is there something wrong sir?"  
"Oh, no...I will head there, stay until I order to."  
"Yes sir!"_

_This place was the place where the beautiful lady had invited me to. The lady I was captured by. All my thoughts muddled into one answer._

_When I arrived, there stood that previous girl, holding a flower."You came back?"  
For a moment, I felt like she knew everything.  
_

_"Yes, I want to confirm...that you are possibly."  
__"I have seem to lost some memories. This not the real me but my past self.. I just put my other self to sleep."  
__"What do you mean by that?"  
"Do you need to question me that?"  
"I have received a letter from certain someone. But..." _

_Few weeks ago, I have received a letter from person named Kouha. Inside the letter, everything was unbelievable even to me. The truth, past and present is merging as the disaster is coming towards us. Apparently, there was a prediction, that Satomi Rio who is the son of this Kouha, changes the fate of one certain boy. However even if I look at the person in front of me, I only see a beautiful girl. Holding onto a flower seeing through me._

_"But you are a girl, from what I see..." Suddenly, the girl pulled me inside of the house. To a door, framed beautifully, she stopped. She turned around looking at the maids, and spoke. "Don't come in until I say okay." Shutting the door behind us and she...begin to strip herself..._

_I stopped her right away."Wait, what are you doing? Ladies like you cannot dress so easily in front of men." I laughed like joke and what I got for reply was,_

_"That's what I thought." _

_"What do you mean?" With no reply she begin to take her Kimono layers one by one. _

_Flat chest._

_No comment..._

_Please, this should be wrong._

_She is not she but he..._

_"My name is Shino. Always and forever. So you can make that kind of face too." Sh..I mean he chuckled. Holding out his hand he introduced.  
"Again my name is Shino and my gender is a boy. My other self is going to wake up soon so I will make this quick okay?"_

_I simply nodded. 'Other self?' I wondered in my mind._

_"When all the memory of my other self recovers, it can destroy the world. Before that I want delete his memory once again. And separate me from other self."  
"How can you even do that? Theologically, that cannot be done."  
"I know how. Just once. There is just one chance. You know Satomi Rio? I want him to erase his memory. While he does that, I want you to open this box." He handed me a small box. I took the box out of his hand.  
"Why Satomi Rio?" It was my question that I wondered all along. Why does Shino know?_  
_"Because he is the most important person in Shino, and my life. And he is the person who walked the same destiny with my previous life. I know it would hurt him but I want him to erase other self's memories. And this box will trap my soul inside. So it won't interfere with the process of deleting his memories. Please I don't want to hurt anyone who is important to me anymore." Shino desperately held my hand and cried. I simply nodded again and replied back. "I understand. When the day comes, I will use this box." _

_"Also, near the future, I pray that this box will help my other self..."Suddenly he fainted in my arms. _

_Few seconds later, he opened his eyes. Eyes acted more like a normal child. But this naive though of mine completely went away as soon as II saw blood from this young boy's mouth. His face looked pale for a boy and his breathing was shallow. I went to find a blanket quickly and stood to call for someone. Before I went to the doorway, he grabbed me and with a soft rough voice, he spoke the name. Unaware of his own situation. _

**_"Nii."_**

**_Slump_**

_He then collapse on the floor. As quickly as possible I went out to call a doctor. _

_"He will wake up soon. He needs to rest more."Said the old doctor. I bowed together with a certain lady beside me who looked like his mother. She turn to me and bowed again. "Thank you." _

_"No need to thank me. I was just merely surprised though. Good thing he is okay. May I ask what is wrong with him?" I politely asked.  
"I found this boy when he was still a baby. He have a weak body from then and he dress like a girl to pray his healthy body as he grow up. The doctor said his...his life is not long enough to pass his thirteenth birthday." She begin to cry. Her eyes red from all those tears. I comforted her while I glanced at the sleeping boy._

_I understood, what he meant. And this mission was secretly given me. However the only thing I didn't know was that, on **That Day** the seal of the curse was broken and everything was covered in red flames. There stood a blond women, striking her sword through Shino. It burned into my memory._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Normal Pov_

"This is the reason I asked Rio to do it." Fenegan finished it.  
"That...is...I'm sorry for yelling at you not knowing anything!" Kobungo bowed, regretting his misunderstanding action.  
"Hahaha, it's okay. I know that what I have done is also due to my mere curiosity.

"So the Shino we saw at that place is the other Shino? From the past..."  
"Thats right. And still there is a hope." Everyone's ears perked up.

"..Ho..pe?" Genpachi stuttered. No one believed hope until now from a guy who everyone never though it would come out from.  
"There is another information I have obtained through with the Shino I talked to before...Boys, please sit down." Half of them were ready to rescue...seriously not going to unless Fenegan remove that evil smile from his face once more.

"He said, 'When he learn how to love once again, he may be saved from his crisis. However he need to overcome his past and his one fear.' is what he said. I won't say I understand that, but I know that what you guys need to do now is to protect yet believe in him. Also, he said that by using his past self, you can enter his memories and bring him conscious. But to do that, you need to gather eight beads and the right person to enter."  
"A right person?" Keno questioned.  
"Yes, of course if you all enter his mind, it would cause a lot of damage to Shino boy's body. Unless you ask the right person, his body is going to reject you all." The dog warriors and the guardians begin to murmur. While Sousuke approached Fenegan for a question.

"Do you have any specific meaning for the 'right person'?"  
"His important person I think. Why?"  
"No...Thank you for telling us these things. I really appreciate."  
"Oh! There is no need to thank me."

Fenegan then turned towards everyone and ordered them. "There isn't a time limit but you need to save him quickly. He is still fighting with himself. Find the eight beads and go to him. I will wait for you all at the storage room." He left closing the door.

"The eight beads, we are missing Sousuke's and Shino's." Dousetsu proudly stated.  
"We all know that!"  
"Okay, calm down...Even if we don't have mine, I know that **he **has it."

_"Yea, what's up with me?" _

A certain voice gave a shiver to some dogs and two people glared at his face.

"AO!" Keno shouted as he drew his sword out.

**Oh god, this is the longest I have done and I have been retyping few things here and there.  
****I was like; "OMG! It doesn't make sense...T^T"  
So, I hope you like and understood the story...I pray .  
****Here we come Ao lovers! He has come to the rescue. I do ship SatomixShino but AoxShino is cute too '/'  
****Thank you for reading and wait for the next chapter. I am sorry for the stupid typo, and grammar mistakes. Next one might also take long but not as long as this one...probably.  
****Review, Like, READ!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the late late late late u[date. I was not feeling very well as I had some severe problem. However I have recover a littlebit from all your REVIEWS AND LIKES! Thank you and from now and then, I would like to continue the story so please enjoy! Read Review AND ALWAYS ENJOYYYY!_**

**_Chapter 8 The Two Crossing Fate_**

_Do you believe in fate?_  
_They might call you stupid, but it isn't bad to believe in something that you truly believe. _  
_Fate can bring miracle but sometimes gives us cruel results._  
_Still we believe in fate._

_Because there is always someone there to connect the broken string with you._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_"The eight beads, we are missing Sousuke's and Shino's." Dousetsu proudly stated._  
_"We all know that!"_  
_"Okay, calm down...Even if we don't have mine, I know that __**he **__has it."_

_"Yea, what's up with me?" _

_A certain voice gave a shiver to some dogs and two people glared at his face._

_"AO!" Keno shouted as he drew his sword out._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Getting wild aren't you? Kukuku" Keno growled at the man who was mocking him openly. Keno pointed his sword towards the man.  
"Y-you...Piece of shit. Everything is your...your..."

"Keno san, calm down...okay? Ao san too, stop provoking him. This is not the time." Shinobu held Keno's arm, calming him down.  
"I know!...I know but...this guy..." Keno's blade quivered, holding back its rage.

"So...What did you need from me? I thought this was very urgent?"  
"We need eight bead to enter Shino's consciousness."  
"SOUKUKE!"  
"We need to tell him to give it to me. Knowing his strength, its better to ask. THIS IS URGENT. URGENT YOU SEE. and..."

"And?" Daikaku continued.

"And you seem to be loyal towards Shino. When he is in trouble, you can't just sit down right?"  
"..." Ao just stared at Sousuke in disbelief.  
"I won't hand over the bead to you. However, I will help Shino." Ao gripped his fist.  
"This is something we all need to corporate. I know you don't like me because I have animosity towards you too, but we all want to save Shino as much as you do."  
"Sousuke, are you trying to be a goody boy? Always full of yourself. Only thinking about yourself."  
"I'm not..."  
"Yes you are...no, all of you are." Ao glanced at all the dogs.

"If you weren't here...Shino would be smiling like the past. Like he always did to me."

The room enveloped with silence.

"Hey! Don't talk like you know about Shino!" Genpachi looked at Ao intensely.  
Everyone looked towards the two man.  
"Haha, what do you know about us? Do you believe you understand Shino? You?! You?!" Ao growled and pointed at the same time to each of the dogs.

"I have known him more than all of you, more than you SOUSUKE!"  
Sousuke glared at him, "But I was always by his side. I didn't even lose sight of him. NOT EVEN ONCE." Sousuke shouted back with his unusual loud voice.  
"Then you are saying that you know what he has done for you and that village."

"...What?" Sousuke questioned.  
"So Shino never told you?...How nice of him... thats how much he care for all of you..." Ao turned towards the dogs, and begin to speak.  
"The guy in red hair, do you know why that noisy sister have forgiven you? And you in pony tail, do you know why you acquired such powers? The brothers there, do you know why your family has been safe when you guys were under attack? The boy in the middle, do you know why your forest has been saved? You, Keno, do you know how much things he have done for you?"

"And you guys still able to say that you understand him? Help him?"

The dog warriors had absolutely no idea what he just said. The questioned look made Ao more upset. However at that moment, Satomi came together with the other guardians. into the room because of the ruckus.

"What is going on?" Satomi glanced at the chaotic situation. Nachi who was behind him just sighed in disbelief. Muttering to himself. "These guys...haa, seriously don't understand this situation."

"Satomi Rio" Ao glanced at his stoic face. Even so, he didn't miss the change in Rio's eyes.  
"You've changed Rio" Ao spoke.  
"I will throw that words right back at you Ao...No Sousuke." No one believe what they heard. Not even Sousuke stayed composed. 'They know each-other! No that's not the point, did..did he just call Ao as Sousuke?!' everyone screamed through their expressions.

"Did you had to say that in front of them? How cruel. Fu..Hahaha" Ao laughed at their dumbfounded faces.  
"Wha-what do you mean Satomi-dono" Daikaku questioned.  
"He is the real Sousuke. Sousuke who he was named while I was still young and visited Shino numerous times in Ootsuka village."

"Satomi san, I don't get it. I was with Shino all the time when..."  
"When what? Do you even remember? Even he saved his life with his-"  
"AO!" Satomi shouted. Stopping him from finishing the sentence.  
"What? if you are fighting with the enemy why don't we just spill it? Since they know **to much **already." Satomi never replied so Ao continued.

"Sousuke, you are sousuke but not a human." Ao stated this with a sadness in his eyes. Remembering the past and the story of Shino, Sousuke, Ao and Rio.

This moment is not a coincidence. Another story unfolds...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

In a certain room, there was a young boy who was starting to wake up. But his heart and mind was still in the painful endless dream.

**_In the dream..._**

In a dream where a certain boy was lying in a darkness. With a small figure, his eyes closed tightly. Yes...he was waiting for Shino to open his eyes.

**_更け行く秋の夜_****_(よ_****_) 旅の空の_****_  
Fukeyuku aki no yo Tabi no sora no_**

_**わびしき思いに 一人悩む**_  
_**Wabishiki omoi ni Hitori nayamu**_

_**恋しや故郷**__**(ふるさと**__**) 懐かし父母**__**(ちちはは**__**)**_  
_**Koishi ya furusato Natsukashi chichi haha**_

_**梦路にたどるは 故郷**__**(さと**__***)の家路**_  
_**Yumeji ni tadoru wa Sato no ieji**_

_**更け行く秋の夜 旅の空の**_  
_**Fukeyuku aki no yo Tabi no sora no**_

_**わびしき思いに 一人悩む**_  
_**Wabishiki omoi ni Hitori nayamu**_

_"...This...song...is..."_ Suddenly the warn tears flow down his cheeks, the fragment of memory came up to his mind. A sound of a boy singing caught his attention.

"I..." Shino who was sitting in the middle of the darkness felt a warm hand wrapping around his slender shoulders.

_"When you wish as hard as you can, they can be granted..."_

"..."

_"Remember?"_

"I once said the same thing to someone..." Shino opened his eyes.

_"You're still scared...Didn't you decide?" _The sadness in the voices stirred something in Shino.

"...The memories still hunts me. Wanting to trap me inside this cage of past. I can hear them but they're too far away."

_"You can stay here." The boy stated_.

However no reply came back as the silence continued.

"Fukeyuku aki no yo Tabi no sora no, Wabishiki-" With a tender tone, Shino begin to hum.

_"..."_

"Koishi ya furusato Natsukashi chichi haha,  
Yumeji ni tadoru wa Sato no ieji,  
Fukeyuku aki no yo Tabi no sora no,  
Wabishiki omoi ni Hitori nayamu,"

"I need to go back." Shino stood from where he was sitting. Looking towards the top.

_"Are you sure?"_

"...Only I can stop." Shino looked at the boy. Smiling.

"Thank you for handling the pain. But now you can rest in peace. I am strong now."

The boy then smiled, closing its eyes. He then whispered. _"No...Its me who needs to say thank you. And...I'm sorry. Sorry for giving you the burden of my past." _

"No, that is wrong. It is **Our Past**. Thank you _Shino._" When the boy opened his eyes, the body vanished within the sakura petals.

_The light Shino saw, he then understood who he was. The broken Shino in the past. It was himself. But now it is Shino. Not anyone else but Shino._

_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Fate is like a water,  
Flows without a stop.  
The water never stop even if the world gets destroyed.  
But still they face many difficulties.  
Fate can be overcome by a strong will._

_Don't forget..._

_You can never run away, but to face it cruel path._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_LONg,,,,,,,,,,LONG...LONG...TIME NO SEE..._**

**_I FELT LIKE FATE IS HATING ME ALREADY._**

**_AUDIENCES I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY UPDATE AND I TRULY FEEL GUILTY. _**

**_STILL I AM MOVED BY THE READERS AND THE PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITED, REVIEWED, LIKED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY._**

**_I HAD AN SEVERE PROBLEM WITH THE LIFE OR WHATEVER YOU CALL 'FAMILY CIRCUMSTANCES', I AM FINALLY BACK TO THIS DAY!_**

**_EVEN SO WITH MY IRRESPONSIBLE UPDATE, I HOPE YOU STILL READ MY FICTION. AND I HOPE THINGS WILL GET BETTER, STRONGER JUST LIKE SHINO IN THE STORY._**

**_THANK YOU AGAIN AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING AS IT WILL ALWAYS BECOME MY SUPPORT._**

**_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Afternoon, how are you readers?  
Are you enjoying the time?**

**This is a new chapter and I'm sorry for the shortness...T^T Arg...**

**This will be the happy comeback and it will be centered most on Sousuke. You know Past and etc,**

**I wish you will enjoy reading and if there is any problem with the story or others, don't be shy and tell me.  
I know there is sometimes bad typo and so much of horrible grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**_Chapter 9: The Past of the Lost Soul _**

_"Sousuke, when you wish hard enough you wish will be granted."_ The soft voice and the bright smile he gave me never disappeared in my heart. The sunset reflected in his beautiful orbs were my long waited memories. Carved in my eyes.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Sousuke, you are sousuke but not a human." Ao stated this with a sadness in his eyes. Remembering the past and the story of Shino, Sousuke, Ao and Rio.

"Me, not a human? what are you talking about? I...I don't..." Sousuke looked towards the two figure standing in front of him.

"Sousuke you are yoshiro. Sousuke's everything was planted within you..." Rio looked at Sousuke sternly as Ao chuckled.  
"See Rio, he doesn't get it. Explain it better, after all you were the one who did this."  
"Satomi san please explain everything...I? Yoshiro?...Yoshiro is Shino's dog. Look I am the real human being."  
"Sousuke..." Rio painfully opened his mouth. Hesitating.

"Shino was in despair. That time...He never accepted the truth that his precious **family** was killed. Killed because of him. And him too, he died soon after he saw you. When I got there, he was squeeze his last strength to tell me what he wanted. So I asked him...'What do you desire?'..."

"What did he say...?" Sousuke unconsciously asked.

"I want to save them. I want power, strength. To revenge. To revenge..."

On the other side of the room, Shinobu let his tear fall on his cheek. His fingers gripped Daikaku's sleeve. Soon he grabbed Shinobu toward him for comfort. Too much to hear. Too much to take. Even everyone else knew that this story won't be happy. A sad one. A tragic one...

**THE PAST**

**Satomi's POV**

I can't breath, or more like I couldn't breath normally. Before I knew it, I was running. Running for my dear Shino. Many different idea scattered in my head. "Shino, Shino, Shino" I know I wasn't like myself but killing my calmness like a madman. Shouting his name; I could feel my heart beating so fast.

"Yatsufusa!" I ordered my Yatsufusa to go further for Shino. Blue flowing hair, slender face and a warm smile. The figure never left my mind. Even together with the memories of my past and the sin I committed.

With my mind going crazy, I saw a glance of blue hair fluttering in the blaze. My eyes never mistook the hair of my dear Shino. "Shi-" I wanted to call for him but I stopped. I even stopped running. Unexpectedly I was calm, and logical.  
"My mission..." Thats right my job is to erase his...Shino's memories. How horrible am I? Even though I want to save him. This is all I can do now...How powerless I am!..."

Suddenly he saw a dreadful scene. The red blood splattered over the hard ground. Shino fell down with his hand trying to grab something. A certain blond beauty stood smirking while crying. Her words recalled my memories; _"Shino, I wish you weren't born. You betrayed me...You betrayed me!"_

Then she slipped back to the darkness. No trace of her, but just the scent that left back in those olden days.

I ran quickly towards fallen Shino. Composing myself, I listened to the words Shino whispered.

"What do you desire Shino?" I asked. I know I cannot be sentimental. I know that I can't help him like in olden days..but I wanted to know. His feelings, his desire. Even if this (murasame) power may take him away from him...I want to...

"I want to save them. I want power, strength. To revenge. To revenge..." I gaped at him. Was he this strong?...

"Even if you have to give up on something in return?" unexpected response threw me off. Shino's face was determined. He had a strong will. His anger, his sadness, his love for everything brought this determination.  
I took out the pitch black sword and stabbed him, transferring the powers of the sword. He cried in agony, his tears flowed countlessly. I couldn't bear the scream of the pain he was having right now. Suddenly Shino stood up. He gently hugged Hamaji who was beside her and she slowly opened her eyes. He then smiled soon after she fell asleep in his arms. However he bowed toward me, his slender body shaking, shivering. Still terrified.

"I want to save all of them. I tried. But with my powers so limited, I couldn't save yoshiro and sousuke. So please..."  
"I can transfer sousuke's soul to yoshiro. In my power, I cannot revive them." I looked at his pained face.  
"...Please, even if thats the only method...Please help him." He wasn't crying but his eyes were full of guilt. Probably a guilt for not being able to save them.

I did what he asked me. Even if this took a lot of my power, it was for Shino. After few minutes, Yoshiro's body turned in to the body of a human. The same body as Sousuke. The other body of the real Sousuke still lied there in void. His soul was no longer his. I explained to the broken shino.

"Because I transferred Sousuke's soul into Yoshiro, this boy has half soul."  
"Half Soul?" Shino looked at the boy, slightly bigger than himself.  
"Half of Sousuke and half of yoshiro's soul. After he wakes up he will be not human but person from this side."

**Back to REALITY**

**Normal POV**

"This is how you are alive. And after that when I came back from the other place, the real body of Sousuke was gone." Satomi quietly sat down to the nearest seat.

"Well after that I was created by Tamazusa to be used as her pawn. But It failed since there was still half of my soul in the empty body." While speaking he glanced at Sousuke, expecting something.

Sousuke looked like he couldn't believe what all he heard.

"Still can't believe it? So basically, Shino wanted to revive** US **no matter what." Ao snorted.

"So I am like this because of Shino?" Sousuke finally spoke.  
"Sousuke..." All the dog warriors looked at Sousuke in relief until he looked at his hands in despair.

"So everything was a lie. He never told me. He lied to me; that I am the real Sousuke...He even put the fake feelings inside of me."  
"Ha?"  
"Sousuke what are yo-"  
"This isn't even my body then. He just used me to get the real Sousuke back right!? I was just used. This feeling, this pain, everything was made up. It isn't mine!" Sousuke crashed the nearby vase. The flowers fell down as the water splattered on to the floor.

"No, Shino cared for **you**. Do you not understand it? What about the memories he spend the time with you? He protected you, chose you. Not Ao but you."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME! HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EVERYTHING." Sousuke yelled.  
"Sousuke! Calm down!" Kobungo and Keno held his body from going rampaging. Even with the two powerful grip they were thrown by Sousuke's strength.

The two guys were thrown near the door.

_**Klank!**_

The sudden open of the door was blocked by the two warriors. The two looked back at the person who open the door gaped at the unbelievable person. "WHA-!" Even before he can finish one word, a certain boy silenced them by gesturing with a silent signal. Then he mouthed a word without a voice. The two was still suprised, but somehow understood what he wanted to say. By looking at this whole situation.

The certain boy walked toward the crowd. Everyone didn't notice his presence because of Sousuke. The panic and the rampage of him were giving everyone a hard time. Sousuke just couldn't accept the truth. He loved Shino too deeply that he didn't want to believe that Sousuke was revived but as a replacement of his real Ao is now seriously going to take Shino away from him. First it was Satomi and then Ao? Unforgivable. His eyes were now clouded with anger but sadness and lonliness. His usual calmness was gone.

The situation was getting more serious as Sousuke fought back with Keno's sword that was lying near the table.

"Sousuke! Please calm down!"  
"Do you know what you are doing Sousuke?"  
"Sousuke san! We have to save Shino! He is waiting for us! We are the ones who can believe him! Sousuke san!"  
"Save Shino? Who lied to me? You want me to believe someone who betrayed me?"

...No one was able to speak to the broken Sousuke until a certain boy walked into the crowd.

"No need to believe me Sousuke. Because I know everything is my fault."

A warm smile greeted the scattered memories. How long did they wished for this time, how long did they search for a way to retrieve this smile?"

_"Shino?"_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! NOT MANDATORY LOL_**

**_SHINO HAS COMEBACK?_**

**_I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR SOUSUKE LOVERS...I THINK I MADE HIM OF TOO MUCH OF A BAD GUY.?_**

**_I WILL UPDATE MY BEST!_**

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME~_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: His True Feelings**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

No one was able to speak to the broken Sousuke until a certain boy walked into the crowd.

"No need to believe me Sousuke. Because I know everything is my fault."

A warm smile greeted the scattered memories. How long did they wished for this time, how long did they search for a way to retrieve this smile?"

_"Shino?"_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

There was no mistake. This was not a dream. Who would he be, if it wasn't him.

"Shino..." Sousuke stuttered, he stopped swinging his sword; as well as everyone stopped their hands. They darted their eyes towards the young boy who they all wished for.

"Sousuke, hate me all you want." The boy smiled.  
"Shi...no...? I..." Sousuke's bangs covered his eyes. He stood there, everyone swallowing the air to keep composed. The tension was thick and heavy. Nobody dared to interrupt. Until Shino walked towards the lost boy, standing there expressionlessly.

"Shi-!" Before Genpachi could finish, Shino hugged Sousuke. No one expected this. Shino, must have heard all of what Sousuke said; and yet he still care for Sousuke with a smile on his face.

...Is what few people thought...

But that was not it.

Shino gently embraced Sousuke and spoke with the beloved tender voice.

"Sousuke, do you hate me? Do you want to kill me? Do you distrust me now?"

"Tell me your feelings Sou, your honest feelings."  
"..."

The silent continued on until Sousuke finally looked at Shino with betrayal in his eyes.

"You were my reason for me to live...You were the one I earned to protect...Yet you hid this from me..."  
"..." It was Shino who now turned silent. Even so, his smile never faded.  
"I believed your words. You promised me that you won't leave me here...Yet you left me with a burden in my heart..."  
"Sou..."  
"This whole truth...this whole truth..."  
"Sou..."  
"THIS WHOLE TRUTH IS TOO LATE!" Sousuke clenched his fist, shaking violently. At the same time Satomi realize the movement, he ran toward Shino to save him from the violent Sousuke. However, Satomi froze.

Someone stopped him. And that someone was Shino himself.

"Why?" He asked.  
"Please, just stay there."  
"I want to accept is honest feeling. You know even I am like this, he is still important family. If it anything he desires, I want to grant it."  
"But..."  
"I know. But that time's decision was entirely my fault. I still regret it. Even it were to...Rio I don't care."  
"But that time it wasn't me but you-"  
"RIO!"

Satomi covered his mouth, watching Shino with anger in his voice. Everyone also tensed with his sudden yell. Even Sousuke looked at Shino with surprise.

"What do you mean? What are yo-" Sousuke couldn't help but get curious with his statement. However Shino ignored as he faced Satomi with a sad expression.

"It is not the point of what happened then, this whole mess was because I was coward and not opening up the truth to Sou." Shino released Sousuke's shaky arm and opened his own arms wide.

With a smile that showed no expression, Shino spoke.

"Inukawa Sousuke, I ask you again. What are your feelings? Your honest feelings?"  
"...I...hate..." Everyone's heart jumped with the whisper that was barely able to hear.

"I hate myself for, hating you. Hurting you..." Shino's eyes widened.  
"So...u? What are you saying?"  
"Shino, I have always followed your wishes. My wish is to protect you and my honest feelings are..."

Everyone gulped.

_**CRASH!**_

_"THERE IS A FIRE! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" _A sudden alarm rang, ruining the moment. Satomi and the rest of the guardians ran towards the door.  
"Dammit! It's locked!" Kaname cursed as he and the other deities tried to smash the door.  
"It's not working, there is a barrier outside this door? What should we do?"  
"I will break it with my spell. Kaede..." Kaede followed Nachi who mumbled some kind of spell to enhance Kaede's power.

_**NYOW!**_

Kaede jumped behind Nachi, shivering in pain.  
"HEY! That thing is impossible to break it. It even injured me!" Kaede glared at the door, as if it was a monster.

_Cough Cough!_

"Ayane chan!"  
"Are you alright?" Kaname and Nachi caught Ayane who was about to fall to the ground.  
"Hey, What are we going to do? The smoke are coming closer. More then this Ayane will be in danger...No everyone is!" Kaname shouted towards Satomi who was kind of at the edge of his mind.  
Until, Shino step forward and yelled.

"Shinri, Banri. Can you get us out?"

"Huh?" Ao who was quiet finally opened his mouth. But too unbelievable to accept that _they_ are here.  
A sudden mist came from the nearby window. Even the window has barrier, the mist came in as if there was nothing.

Then the mist uncovered two mysterious boys. The two looked alike just like Sousuke and Ao.

"W-W-who are you! W-Where did you come from? W-Why are you here?" Dousetsu armed himself with Yuki-hime as he nervously asked the two boys.

"What are you looking at? Isn't it rude to ask someone without naming yourself?" The boy on the right glared at Dousetsu.  
"Hey Banri! They are Shino sama's comrades. Don't be rude. " The polite boy on the left smacked the boy named Banri.  
"But Shinri, I don't like them...Geh! He's here too." The boy looked at Ao who was intensely glaring at the twins.

"Why are **you** here? Are you planning to do something to Shino again?" Ao snared at the two, while others were confused with the current situation.

"Did they say '_Shino sama'_?" Shinobu asked unconsciously.  
"I have no time to introduce them right now. So you guys, can you bring us to the outside?"  
"Of Course."  
The two boys casted a certain spell on each of the Dog warriors and the guardians. Soon they mumbled quietly and a light enveloped them.

Suddenly the scenery changed as they opened their eyes. In front of them, there was a blazing fire light the mansion. Nearby was the priests and the people of the church standing with aimless eyes.  
From afar, they were able to see Pope Fenegan ordering his own sister and the people for immediate evacuation.  
"W...We are outside? But...how?" Keno asked, dumbstruck with the current situation.  
"We just transfered you from inside to the outside of this mansion. Just that." The boy whose name is Shinri answered with a smile.  
"No no no no no no. That not what we want to know. I am asking how." Keno stood up and fixed his position.  
"...We merely used our powers. Our power is to transfer...more simply, we teleport with the spell I received from a certain person." He answered again but with a solemn expression painted on his face.  
"You mean Tamazusa..." Ao crossed his arms and smirked at the two.  
"TAMAZUSA?! So you are our enemy then!" Kobungo and Genpachi yelled in unison. (seriously they are absolutely brothers... :)

"Then why did they save us?" Daikaku asked, as he looked for a certain person.  
A silence filled the air; everyone else didn't know how to resolve this situation.

"That's right, we were Tamazusa hime's pawn...until yesterday." Shinri answered.  
"Until yesterday?" Shinobu asked.  
"That's right. we were her pawns. She betrayed us. She stomped on out pride, and..." Banri answered, while holding his tears. Shinri held him tight, comforting his brother. No one was able to say anything, after seeing that pained expression.

On the other hand, Daikaku looked around. A certain figure caught his eyes as he walked near. It was Shino. Near the tree, the slender boy looked different. He looked painful clutching his shirt so tight, making them wrinkle. He was coughing really hard. Slowly, Daikaku neared himself towards the boy.

"Shino?" Daikaku carefully called out his name. He tried not to scare him but failed. Shino flinched and stumbled on the roots of the tree. He fell on his butt and chuckled at his own clumsiness. "You're seriously clumsy sometimes Shino. Everyones going to be worried sick if you keep this on.." Daikaku snickered at his own jokes. He held out his hand to help Shino but refused as he stood up on his own. "I'm fine. Thank you."

'Huh? He's somehow different?' Daikaku thought. He brushed off the question to brighten up the mood.  
"Everyone's waiting for you. Let's go" When Daikaku begin to walk, he heard a soft cough. Although he did not trun until the cough was getting stronger and sounding more painful. Worriedly he turned around, and he dashed towards the fallen boy. Even though Shino was conscious, he couldn't stand up anymore. A blood that stained on his hands were terrifying for Daikaku who learned his past. "He Shino? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He was in total panic. He took a breath and calmed himself before calling for help.  
"I will call them immediately!" As Daikaku was about to take off, Shino grabbed his arm so tightly enough to make a bruise.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"...No..."  
"No?"  
"Don't ...cough...call..em..."  
"Bu-"  
"Please...if I...take a time, I can...recover. I am fine."  
"Don't think you can deceive me Shino. I have good eyes and instinct. You aren't fine at all. With this much blood, you need to get treated."  
"...No...This is something that cannot be fixed. Ha...(sigh)...This is my fate. I need to accept reality already."

"Daikaku..please...It's just a sickness I got from...the time before I came to that 's just a temporary sickness."  
"SHINO! Can you at least tell me what is happening to you? If not I can't leave it like this. Even from a normal person, I know that it is not just a temporary sickness."

"..."

"Fate..."  
"Huh?"  
"This is my fate. I have to pay the compensation for murasame. This is the equivalent exchange for gaining power."  
"...d-does that mean..."

"Thats right. What you are thinking right now is what I need to pay for." Daikaku widened his eyes, looking at the figure who is already broken before they can save him.  
With a soft voice, he whispered.

"It's death."

The smile never faded from his face.  
He accepted it...

**Continue...**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Thank you for waiting for the update. I was still thinking what kind of plot will it make interesting but sad. I wish you like this chapter and I hope some people will like the twins :) -Shinri. Banri.-**_

_**Thank you again for reading this fanfic and please read and review. Sorry for the grammar and typos.  
Look forward to the next chapter!**_

_**Love: IzayoiLicht**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Good Afternoons...I am finally publishing this 11th chapter. I wish you like it._**

**_Sorry for the late update! Here we come chap 11!_**

_Chapter 11: Wishes and Words_

The world keeps turning whether someone dies or not.  
However this certain boy can change this world, positive nor negative.

He is someone who loves from bottom of his heart, he understands what he needs to protect.

And now, his wishes are being proceeded to be granted...

With the price called life.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"SHINO! Can you at least tell me what is happening to you? If not I can't leave it like this. Even from a normal person, I know that it is not just a temporary sickness."

"..."

"Fate..."  
"Huh?"  
"This is my fate. I have to pay the compensation for murasame. This is the equivalent exchange for gaining power."  
"...d-does that mean..."

"Thats right. What you are thinking right now is what I need to pay for." Daikaku widened his eyes, looking at the figure who is already broken before they can save him.  
With a soft voice, he whispered.

"It's death."

The smile never faded from his face.  
He accepted it...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_  
"Have you heard of the power called Murasame?"  
"...I think it was..." he paused and looked at Shino. "The power that hold the most destructive power, and the mysteries of Murasame haven't been discovered yet. Even the church cannot get a hold of the power? But what does Murasame...murasame?..." Daikaku slowly looked at Shino who was looking back at himself.  
"Murasame!" Shino called, and the surrounding atmosphere changed. It was eerie and overwhelming. 'If it was a battle..." Daikaku thought. He knew that he would never be able to confront this power. It was just too powerful.

Murasame. What do you expect? A beast? A god? A curse? The disaster?  
No no no no no. They are not. It was just a hungry bird, a crow. Same size, unwavering. Is it scary? ...Probably not. Always begging for delicious food, just like Shino.

But in front of Daikaku, it was a completely different from the Murasame he know. All around him changed into a deep darkness. He felt fear, sadness, loneliness, and the heard the voices of the sinners.

"Wha-...what is this...Shino?"  
"Do you know why Murasame is unknown? Do you know why the church nor a person cannot gain this power?"  
"Because they are too strong?"  
"That too...this power hold nothing like others. And this is a power that no one should have. But that is not all..." Shino looked at the sky. There was nothing in the sky, but for him, there was more than a darkness.

"But Murasame is a power that ignites humans emotion. They aid weak with the condition of a price the human needs to pay. With me, who was born like a cursed child, I have to pay two things. And this is what Murasame is. Do you get it?" Shino smiled painfully. Daikaku's heart felt a shivering pain, as it he was the one who is sick.

"Is that why your body is not alright?" Panicking a little, the surround became familiar as it was turning back to the reality.

"Well, it I say no, then that would be a lie. But for now, I'm alright."  
"Sorry..."  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"because...I...we didn't understand you and everything you carry. We just thought of ourselves, we felt full of ourselves...We only thought of easy justice."

"It's alright, it's not yours to blame right? You didn't even know what was happening. No one is to blame, because they are not responsible about the fate of the world."  
"But..."  
"If you are hurt because of human, will you blame the human who disregarded everything for their own happiness? Will you hate them? Even if they were just praying for their own good?"  
"That's..."  
"It's the same thing. If you think you are happy, while i'm not, then what is there to blame? You don't have to sacrifice yourself for the others. Foremost, for someone like me..." Shino's voice trailed off to the side, together with his eyes.

Soon Daikaku felt too much guilt. It was too horrible for him to say anything. He tried, but nothing came out from his mouth.

Shino stood up slowly, trying to keep his composure. Shino did not take Daikaku's hand, nor asked him for help. And Daikaku knew that he wasn't able to do anything. He was mad, not towards Shino, but towards himself.

Shino wiped the blood on his mouth, and begin to walk towards the group. Daikaku followed him quietly. It was the most quiet moment he had with Shino. If this was long time ago, before meeting with that witch (Tamazusa), Shino would complain how hungry he was, he would be complaining about Sousuke not being there. But more he stared at this broken boy, the more he understood that the time would never go back, even he wished for it. And the person who wish this the most is him. Shino.

"I knew this would happen..." Shino begin to speak in a high tone voice.  
"Huh?..."  
"You know, when I was young I wished for two things. Can you guess what it is?"  
"..." Shino chuckled as if he understood that Daikaku would never know.  
"I wish time would stop or go back to the time when I was still happy." He smiled.  
"...what was your...your second wish?" Daikaku somehow knew that this wasn't going to be a positive answer, because Shino stopped his steps and turned towards with a visible pained expression.  
"...I wish I could die..." His tone suddenly went deeper. Like a depth of an ocean. Quiet and dark.

Daikaku pulled Shino into a tight hug. Shino couldn't help but smile, towards his gentleness, even he planned make him hate Shino himself. But things will never go as he planned.

"You know, Shinobu is gonna get jealous." Shino chuckled, imaging Shinobu getting sulked.

"...What? "Daikaku stumbled on his own feet as he look Shino with a terrified face. (Try and imagine... :)  
"What do you mean by what? You still don't know? Haha, you are sometimes dumb." Shino looked stupidly at Daikaku.  
"WHA!" Daikaku stopped. He breathed in and calm down as he continued to walk again.

"Have you ever in love before?" Shino asked suddenly. Daikaku tripped again by his own foot.  
"WHAT!...ahem...No..." Daikaku blushed slightly, since he never had a conversation like this before.  
"...Then, have you ever felt your chest clutching your heart tightly? Like as if you felt some kind of pain? That involved with Shinobu?"  
"..." Silence continued as Daikaku looked up, searching that kind of moment in his memory.  
"I...have...but why? What does that have to do with love?"  
"Well when was that?"  
"...It was the day when I really couldn't focus on my work. After...after I saw Shinobu being too clingy with Genpachi."

"..." Shino sighed again, but he was smiling. He was glad that Shinobu and Daikaku found someone special for eachother.

"If you felt that then that must be jealousy...but for now, I think you should take your time with things like this. Or else, you will lose them like me." Shino whispered quietly for the last part.

"Daikaku, I want you to keep my fate deep inside your heart. Its just between you and me. If you break that promise, I'm gonna use your money to eat all your food!" Shino looked at him with a determined face. Daikaku accidentally let out a small laugh, his usual attitude was back and somehow, he felt relieved, since he didn't look like the usual Shino at all from the reunion.

"I better keep it, or else my wallet is going to be eaten by this hungry beast. Right?" Dailaku smirked as Shino pouted.  
"But Shino, I want you to make a promise with me too." Daikaku challenged him, trying to keep Shino from stop keeping important things from others. But as he thought, Shino changed his expression to a serious one.  
"Depends."  
"I want you to tell me everything...no anything possible. If you are in pain and can't tell anyone, please tell me. If you have burdens share with me. If you need support or help tell me." Daikaku couldn't bare seeing shino with burden of responsibilities, even though he is already suffering from physical pain.

"...I'll try." Daikaku looked Shino in relief.  
"You've changed Daikaku." Shino stated, while Daikaku looked surprised.  
"Maybe you and **them** changed me." He looked at the group of the dogs and the guardians.  
On the other hand, Daikaku couldn't express his current emotion into a sentence. It was too deep of a scar.  
Shino pushed Daikaku and whispered in a not so quiet tone.  
"I'm glad..." Shino smiled as he continued.

Finally they reached towards the group who seemed to be very noisy. Yelling and complaining

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT!" Kobungo growled at the siblings, shouting like a rampaging tiger.  
"I WAS SAYING THAT YOU ARE STUPID!" Banri Shouted back.

Shino who came into the scene, watched them like a audience. Apparently he found this funny.

Daikaku went inside the crowd and searched for Shinobu.  
"Shinobu, what's going on?" He asked the blonde boy who was doing his best to keep Kobungo away from the twins for further commotions.  
"These two are arguing about who's stupid. ...AW!" As Shinobu tripped over, Daikaku carried him like a princess. Making Shinobu blush tomato red.  
"Guys, stop it already. If you don't stop I'll seriously die-" Shino said in a trembling tone.  
All the people reacted by the word: Die. While he held his stomach and begin to let out his laugh, his body trembled as the laugh was visible in everyone's eyes.

"Shino?"  
"Shino What's wrong?"  
"...Why are you laughing?"

The confusion spread among the three fractions.  
Some were worried, some was nervous, some was incredibly insecure for what he said.  
"Shino don't die!" Shinobu ran up to Shino who was ultimately surprised by the sudden hug and the the sentence he spelled.  
"...What do you mean die? I am not dying, what are you talking about?"  
"Hmph... !" Daikaku begin to laugh, it was a laugh that no one heard of it before.

"...Wha-...What are you laughing about? It's not funny." Genpachi said in a serious tone.  
"Thats because everyone reacted to the word die right? I don't think Shino meant it in a serious way. Right Shino?" Daikaku glanced at Shino, as well as everyone elses.

"Hahahahahahaha, I was going to say, 'Guys, stop it already. If you don't stop I'll seriously die because...his face.' Do you get it now? Look closely at their faces, they are all cover in scratches and punch marks." He pointed towards the two boys. -Kobungo and Banri-

Banri was covered in panda eyed bruises, and Kobungo was covered in scratches like they had a girls cat fight.  
Even though it was a scene before crisis, their fight brought up the mood until Daikaku asked their reason for their fight.

"So why were you fighting in the first place?"

"We...We heard from these two that their were previously Tamazusa's pawn who kidnapped Shino." Dousetsu answered.  
"Yea...and we couldn't keep our emotions inside a bottle, since what happened to you was literary their fault you know." Keno was slightly annoyed by the two boys who was still suspicious. Even if Shino forgave them, the dogs did not. Not even that SATOMI couldn't trust them yet.

"I know. I'm not expecting for you to understand us, nor forgive us. But I want you to know that all we want is to stop Tamazusa. Because...I don't want to see more tragedy like us..." Shinri looked down, still holding Banri's hand not to let him make any more problems...but maybe Shinri did not want to let go of his hands.  
No one said anything...nor did anything, the time past by without any sound. The surroundings got more quieter, finished evacuating. However the silence was interfered by the old pope who menacingly smiled at them from their backs.  
"...So...How long are you going to stay there doing nothing?"  
Everyone flipped back as they saw Pope Fenegan standing there irritated.

They instantly knew that this certain smile on his face wasn't the usual intimidating, dictatorial smile. But a smile that is truly fearful that made them obey. Even the twins did not utter any sound.

"SO?" Pope Fenegan repeated.

"Ummm...we had a little argument about this...ummm" Shinobu tried...please, he tried his best. But even so he could not find a good excuse for the Pope.  
"Pope Fenegan, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have few things I am confused about. First, do you know who they are? (Points at the twin) Also, why did Shino wake up without our help? If I remember, I heard that he would only wake up with the box you received from the Shino from the past...So care to explain?" As Satomi finished, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hmm...I believe that there is much better person to explain the situation. See? Right there." The pope glanced at the twins who fidgeted here and there.

"Ummm...I..." Shinri looked down, not trying to avoid but it was little bit hard to explain in this situation.  
"We only just want to revenge on that witch." Banri bumped into the conversation. Still tightly holding onto his brother's hands.  
"But you harmed us and mostly Shino! I can't just trust you like that." Keno who still haven't let go off it rage with Ao, send those emotions towards the twins.  
"Keno stop it. They were manipulated."  
"What! What do you-" Keno stopped after seeing a pained face on Shino.  
"Shino?" Satomi whispered. "What do you mean?"  
"They were manipulated by the emotion of rage, you know. Like you for example. (looks at Keno) Like Keno who was enveloped by the emotions madness because of Ao." Ao flinched by his name being called.  
"So you mean Tamazusa used them easily because they had the negative emotions inside?" Genpachi repeated.  
"That's right."  
"But that does not erase the fact that they harmed us..."

"Guys...stop it." Nachi interrupted with a harsh voice.

"If you did not learned the truth you have killed Sousuke or Ao without knowing the consequeces. Am I wrong? There is nothing to be done. And Even if we fight here, nothing will be solved. Right?"  
"But Nachi dono, this isn't easy to accept. They-"  
"You tried to kill Sousuke san?!"  
"What! I didn't know anything that time. And I understand now right?" Keno glared at Shinobu.  
"There was nothing to raise voices, is there?" Daikaku stepped forward.  
"Hey hey! Don't fight guys! We are comrades, aren't we?" Dousetsu nervously came in. His hands and legs trembled with the intensity of this conversation. (seriously he's too nice)  
"Wasn't it your fault in the first place to get caught by Tamazusa that time?!"  
"Wha...what are you saying? All I wanted was to help you guys."  
"You didn't help us at all!"  
"See? No one isn't doing the right thing!" Banri shouted.  
"WHAT!" Kobungo came in.  
"You shit head. You don't even know the primary problem in here!" (IzayoiLicht: Even I feel uneasy writing this...)  
"Excuse me? Are you calling my brother shit head? You must be SHIT HEAD!"

"Guys. Stop." Shino said softly.

"It was you! Your the one who started first."  
"What are you blaming me?"  
"Well you called me SHithead!"  
"Who do you think you are!"

"Everyone...listen to me. "

"Do you think you can save the world? What are you? A hero?"  
"WHAT!"  
"What did you say!"

"Please, hear me out. We can't do this!"

"Why don't you try and prove us what you can do?"  
"Are you a princess or what? YOu need someone to protect you?"

"I can't...please everyone...Those words aren't...

" Shino broke down into tears. He covered his ears, not wanting to hear anything, anymore.

Whilst of all the arguments, Kaede comforted the broken boy. As Nachi guarded the boy from breaking any further.

Satomi, Sousuke, and Ao stared at the group. They did not say anything nor did anything, because they too felt some kind of guilt. Also the slight hatred. They understood that if they stop the others they will also become unable to control with the arguments.  
Kaname and Ayane tried to find a way to stop them, of course failing due to the intense words they were throwing.  
On the other hand, Fenegan just simply stared at them. Tint of negative emotions were seen in his eyes.

Midst of everything, Nachi couldn't take the broken boy on the ground. While holding the boy into his arms, he spoke in thoughts.  
'Why can't they see properly? Why can't they understand this boy? At time like this...'

Nachi covered Shino's eyes, causing SHino to faint in his arms. He carried him preciously, standing up as he finally decided to say them...

The words of truth.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Do you see where this is going?...OMG...I think I just kind of shipped NAchi with SHino...OMG WTF am I doing...But you know what it's not really a bad paring, if you think it hard...HARD, I repeat.**_

_**WEll, readers thank you for all those reviews, favourites, likes! I am finally able to get the story going. I'm sorry if many of the characters are too OOC. I just wanted to make a scene where everyone needs to UNDERSTAND Shino in more of a humanic way. I thought while re-watching this anime, everyone is too nice. And sometimes they don't understand how much SHino is doing for them.**_

_**Really I'm sorry if this chapter made your hear scatter into small pieces. I really am. And I wish you could pick up the piece from the next chapter I am planning! **_

_**Sorry for the late update and I truly love you readers. Sorry for the typos and grammar. **_

_**See you soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tangled Feelings

There is always hesitation in your eyes, filled with regret and piercing pain.

Shino have wished hard, loved them from bottom of his heart, protected them with everything he has, he honestly accepted any pain, any criticism, any blame. Everything was to keep his treasure safe and happy. It didn't matter what consequences awaited him, not any price that he had to pay. What he wanted was to stay by their side, to stay by his beloved side and smile. Always and always.

But what if they rejected all his hard work, his feelings, his pain?

No one in the world, no one no one...  
No one never understood his feelings, his burdens. They just ignored what he went through.  
"All they need to do is to protect"...  
NO!  
What they need to do is to "Share"...Share the burden with the one you love, thats what it means to protect. That is what it means to love.

Because no one will ever understand what Shino has been feeling, what he have truly wished for.

They did not know.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Nachi stood up, as everyone was occupied with arguing lame things.  
NO one paid any attention, no one was yet to notice what was truly happening. And Nachi who embraced the fragile boy in his arms, took a breath in. He glanced at Kaede, who was leaking its murderous aura. Kaede too could not contain its anger, he too cannot slide it as a joke like usual.  
"Kaede, can you do it?"  
"I can't promise anything." Kaede snarled.  
"You don't have to. Because if I did it, it is more dangerous right?"  
"Sure"

Kaname and Ayane was the first one to notice. The chilly air that was leaking from their backs. They both immediately realized that it was Nachi and Kaede. Since they would never harm Ayane. But they both knew at the same time...Nachi was furious, scary, and dangerous. And unexpectedly Kaede was enraged, to the point of using its real power. At this point Kaname immediately understood, or realized what was exactly happening. The picture of a already broken boy in Nachi's arm explained everything.

"KAEDE!" Nachi shouted out.  
A strong breeze went by as all the people who was fighting stopped their movements and silently turned towards the enormous cat that was sitting behind Nachi.

**"KAEDE?!"** All the warriors, all the guardians and even the pope was gaped by the overwhelming Kaede's power.

_"I want to crush all of you, all of you should be..." _Kaede seethed, he snarled as the chilliness became visible in their eyes. What they saw wasn't the usual Kaede but a monster who released its power and was ready to kill them any minute.

"What's happening? Why is Kaede..."

"**Nachi (san)! **Please tell Kaede to stop it. He is totally out of control." Everyone quickly pleaded, some didn't know what was going on, some just surprised, and some were obviously scared.  
"IS there some danger? Warning? What's going on?" The dogs who were confused looked around like a fool.

"Shino kun!" Kaname and Ayane ran towards Nachi and the unconscious boy. As the other saw the situation and the boy, each shouted out for the unconscious boy.

_SHINO!  
SHINO-KUN!  
shino...  
SHINO!  
shi...  
SHINO?  
SHINO-  
boy...?_

_Shino...?_

"Wha-wha-what happened to him? Why is his eyes closed? What is going on?" Dousetsu and Kobungo asked in unison. However to that question, Nachi didn't answer. He neither spoke nor smiled. Rather, he was furious.  
"...Nachi? Why aren't you saying anything. Whats wrong with him?" Even so, he did not answer.

Throughout this commotion, Hamaji ran toward them with a worried face.  
"Everyone! Sousuke! Shi-...no?" Hamaji's footsteps slowed down as she walked toward the boy who was unconscious in the middle aged man's arms.  
"Shino! What happened? ...What happened to him!?" Hamaji turned towards Kaname, who was worried as everyone. But no confusion like any other.  
"They all don't know...probably except for Nachi..." Everyone looked at Nachi with confused, worried, sad eyes.

Midst off all this commotion, Kaede was still seething at them. It's eyes are dark and overwhelming power pressured the people beneath. The large existence's strength had been increasing as people questioned Nachi. Genpachi and Daikaku stepped towards with limited amount of courage. Although Kaede blew them away with is strength. It was absolutely surprising that Kaede had injured its comrades. Satomi stepped in as Shinobu and Kobungo went to aid it's friends.

"Nachi, what are you doing?"  
"That's right Nachi, order Kaede to calm down. Or else this is going to be much of a bigger problem."  
"Nachi-san? Why are you doing this?"

All those voices snapped Nachi's patience.

"Who do you think you all are?" He mumbled.

"Eh?"

"I'm asking, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" This time Nachi shouted. Even though his face didn't look flustered as Satomi, no one could believe that he shouted. For the first time.

This was the first time Nachi have shouted to the point where it cracked. It was more surprising and terrifying than Satomi who have twice broken his stoic expression. Nachi was the one who kept his feeling calm no matter what happened. He worried Shino more than anyone. Nachi understood Satomi and Sousuke's love for Shino but he pushed himself to discard his own feelings. His feeling of desire, desire to protect this boy.

"What have you been doing?" Nachi questioned back.

"...?" All the confused look was seen and everyone looked each other.

"I AM ASKING! ...All this time. Even after we've got back this boy, what have you all been doing?" Furiously Nachi glared at the crowd. "We were just arguing because we couldn't trust him." Kobungo answered. Still, glaring each other from the previous fight they just had. "Fight? Do you even understand what situation we are in?" Nachi glared at the two who looked stunned by the eyes of Nachi. All the dogs backed down, looking somewhat guilty.

"Nachi what are you trying to say?" Satomi stoically asked. Everyone tensed with the nervousness.  
"I will say this bluntly. You are the one who is trying to kill Shino. You are the one who is leaving him more and more scar. Now that he became like this, there is no point for you to protect him...is what I am trying to say...Satomi."

Everyone looked absolutely surprised, Genpachi courageously stood up, and he asked. "Why are you saying...doing all of this? We were arguing but all we wanted was to save Shino. To help Shino. So thats why we were arguing, and why are we the ones who are killing him?" Many others understood Genpachi, and agreed with him. But they soon knew that it was an bad idea to just blurt out stupid things. Kaede began to rampage with anger. The steps Kaede took shook like an earthquake.

_"YOU ALL! YOU ALL HUMAN ARE ALWAYS FULL OF THEMSELVES...WHAT...WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM? WHAT DID YOU DO FOR HIM. YOU...YOU ARE HIS ENEMY...YOU ARE MY ENEMY...GRRRRRRR" _

"That's right. You all don't deserve him. You are just a nuisance to him."

"WHAT!" Keno shouted. "I've been hearing all these crap, and now you are saying that we are not enough to protect Shino? Then what are you? Have you tried hard to find a way to save Shino? Did you understand what he was thinking? Were you desperate than us when we were looking for him? You haven't done anything. We all did this. And you say that is a nuisance? A pain for him?" His breath was rough as he finished his sentence.  
"That's right, we did what we can for Shino and he came back. We love him and we want to end his pain. So this is all for him. Is there anything to say other than that?"

"Anyway, hurry and bring Shino to the infirmary. We need to get him treated." Genpachi walked closer to Nachi who took a step back. Everyone froze.

"What are you doing Nachi?" Satomi asked.  
"..." Nachi just stood there silently.  
"NACHI!" Satomi shouted.  
"Nachi san please, we want Shino to get treated. He have already suffered enough. We want him to relax. Without pain and a burden." Sousuke who looked like he was about to cry, pleaded Nachi.  
"..."Even with Sousuke, he didn't even budge.  
"Cut it out! If we keep him here he won't wake up and he might be shouldering pain right now in his mind. He probably fainted due to stress and pain in his heart. Also this is not the time to be arguing isn't it?" Keno spoke harshly.

Kaname sighed. And he began.

"Ummm..." Kaname mumbled. All the men's eyes darted towards three people. Kaname, Ayane, and Hamaji. And Hamaji who looked completely pissed off shouted to the group as she fast walked towards Nachi.  
"Hamaji chan!?" Dousetsu looked worried.

"I heard what exactly happened before all of this happened. And I want to say..." Everyone gulped.  
"You are all stupid! Sousuke nii san too, and Satomi san too, and you too!" She pointed towards Dousetsu who looked as if he was about to faint from the sudden declaration.

"Hamaji chan, what are you trying to say? This is no jo-"  
"Joke? THEN YOU ARE ALL PIECE OF STUPID STUD FACE! ARGUING FOR SHINO'S SAKE? WHAT A MESS! YOU ARE ALL JUST FIGHTING ARGUING FOR YOU OWN SAKE! YET YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK AROUND! WHY DON'T YOU ALL GO AND FALL SOMEWHERE IN THE SEA! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD REGRET AND APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Hamaji's face was red, she was mad that no one understood anything. She huffed and puffed for air, as she said all in one breath. Soon tears begun to fall as she looked at Shino with a smile in her eyes. "Wha-"

"I think she is right. Nachi have done too far but what you all did was much worse. Me too, I am also at fault but you all are too selfish aren't you? Thinking only about yourself." Kaname walked towards Hamaji and comforted her as he looked at the boy in regret.

"Kaname...you too? What are you saying we have done? It's as if we were the one who caused Shino to bear pain..." Keno looked at Nachi, who still haven't said anything.

At this point, one person begun to realize the meaning behind Shino's unconsciousness and the tears that seems to be falling without them realizing.

"M..M...Me- Me too! I...I I think that Shino was suffering because of all of you..." Ayane stepped into the conversation.

"What!?" The sudden repulse made the poor girl flinch. However, she did not give up.  
"Wh..Wh-When you all were arguing...Sh-Shino-kun..tried to stop you all."  
"Huh? But I didn't hear him..."  
"...It's not that you didn't hear him, you didn't listen to him." Kaname added.  
"What does that have to do with the fainting!"

"Y-Y-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND? HE WAS TRYING TO STOP YOU, YET ALL OF YOU STARTED TO TALK ABOUT WHOSE FAULT IN ALL OF THIS. HE WANTED TO TRUST YOU, YET HE FAINTED BECAUSE OF THE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS YOU THREW EACH OTHER. THOSE WORDS WERE LIKE A SWORD THAT PIERCED HIS SOLE DETERMINATION. HE EVEN SMILED FOR YOU TO UNITE AND FIGHT TOGETHER, BUT ALL OF YOU...(breath in) ALL OF YOU JUST CRUSHED EVERYTHING. WHO KILLED WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MATTER? IF YOU WANT TO KILL FOR REVENGE THEN DO IT YOURSELF. DON'T INVOLVE SHINO-KUN ANYMORE! WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Ayane cried down as her tears endlessly flowed and her coughs were getting worse. The serpent popped out beside her, seething together with the humongous Kaede in the background  
Nachi who was silent all the way, squatted down and aided Hamaji to calm Ayane down.

"You know, what I am mad about is not the fact that you fought. I know you can't stay still together with someone who once hurt Shino and I won't say anything to that, but all of you never listened to Shino. You trapped yourself into the hatred, abandoning Shino alone. His heart broke into pieces because of you. You should have considered, him and his heart. And...If I hadn't stopped, you all would probably be fighting right now. Who is the right and who is the wrong..." Nachi finally spoke after all the backup he received. Hamaji and Kaname smiled at Nachi who finally smiled them back. As for Kaede, she was still mad but she returned back to normal. Still glaring at the humans.

"I am going. I don't want to see them for the time being." Then she quietly disappeared.

Nachi looked around. The dogs who recalled the time when they were fighting, realizing what they had said and done to each other. Satomi walked over and looked at Shino with guilt in his eyes. Fenegan softly mumbled the words to Nachi and nachi accepted them.  
Now they understood,Nachi decided Shino to wake up. He gently place his hands on Shino's eyes, and mumbled foreign words.

As he slowly took his hands off of his eyes, Shino's eyes flatteringly opened. "...Nachi? What have I..." With a slightly coarse voice, Shino stared at the current situation.

"SHINO!" everyone shouted. As if Shino had woken up from a eternal sleep.  
"Huh?"Shino's face clearly showed fatigue and confusion. "What happened?" As he asked towards everyone near him, no one responded because of the guiltiness they experienced. They were to afraid to speak to the boy without any guilt of hurting his desperate will.  
"You fainted, maybe you were little bit too tired to act suddenly. You still have tiredness, you should go and have a rest for a littlebit." Nachi responded behalf of others.

"NO!" Shino said with a strong rejected expression. Realizing that he said something strange, everyone was literally surprised.

"Oh...F-First...sorry for the trouble. Hamaji, you should go somewhere safe. This place is still dangerous. You should go back to where others are. I I think there the place I stayed at, the inn, is safe. Remember? Sousuke or Satomi can you lead them there." With the pleaded face Shino stood up. Still staggering but forcing its smile. I want to check something. So-"

"Wait!" Sousuke yelled. But Shino yelled back at him.  
"Don't come! Let me be alone for a minute...Okay?" And Shino continued walking.

Midst of all the conversation, one person looked extremely worried, knowing what was actually happening to Shino.

"Shino...?"

The faint voice was heard again by Satomi.

To be continue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OKAY OKAY OKAY. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WILL SAY, WRITING A FANFICTION IS NOT THAT EASY. OF COURSE, WHEN YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE STORY I GET MAD TOO. HOWEVER PLEASE DON'T WRITE SOMETHING LIKE "i'M GONNA PUNCH YOU..." OR ETC..  
I WILL BE TRULY OFFENDED LIKE OTHER WILL. AND I DON'T PLAN TO COMPLAIN ANY FURTHER BUT I WILL SAY THAT [IT IS NOT EASY] TO WRITE FANFIC. I AM ALWAYS TRYING TO WRITE STORY THAT IS INTERESTING. IF YOU STILL WANT TO COMPLAIN BECAUSE I UPDATE IT SLOW, AND IT IS MAKING YOU SUFFER, THEN DON'T READ IT. ****IT'S MAKING ME SUFFER TOO.**

**FOR NOW I WILL APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I AM STILL A STUDENT THAT GOES TO SCHOOL.**

**THANK YOU.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay back to the story, I am not too sure if the story made sense. I was rushing at the last part. T^T Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors too...**

**For the paring it is ABSOLUTELY not NachixShino. I was trying to make it more of a brotherly love #2. Lol **

**What do you readers think?**

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction. If there is any points and details that I should include in my fanfiction please say so. I will do my best to create a nice happy ending story..**

**IzayoiLicht**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Guys...I'm back. I'm Sooooooooo Suppperrrrr Sorrryyyyyy!**_

_**Chapter 13: Declaration **_

Fast footsteps were rushing through the nearby crumbling building. Behind, was another footstep. Worriedly following the smaller boy, who was staggering.

''Shino! Wait! Shino!" Daikaku raised his voice along the sight of _almost _falling Shino. Before he catched the smaller boy, Shino regained his balance and looked back at Daikaku.  
"Daikaku, whats wrong? Didn't you go with them?..."  
"I...I was worried you see. Your face looked much paler than before...Is it because of the pain?"  
"You're still worried about that? Hahaha, don't worry about it...I don't feeling any pain...nothing...I don't..." Shino's face darkened as if he was facing something that Daikaku himself never know.

"Anyway, I just came here to check something, so why don't we go back? Shinobu will worry you know."  
"But..."  
"Let's go!"  
"But don't yo-"  
"DAIKAKU!" Shino's voice echoed to his ears, paralyzing him.

"I said let's go. They must be wait-"  
"You too!" Shino looked flat, hearing Daikaku raise his voice. Daikaku held Shino's wrist, not too hard but strong enough for SHino to NOT escape.

"You are important too...I thought about what you said before..." Daikaku let his wrist free as Shino questioned him back.  
"Before?"  
"When you asked me if I have loved anyone...I realized...who I want to protect, and what I needed to do. I lost many things in my life. My own life, father, Noro, dolls he made. But instead this meeting with you and those guys were like a gift. I never knew what my future was going to be. But you know, you are also important to me. Everyone is." Shino blankly stared at him.  
"I think we all, think the same. Even though they fight, they say things different; they all love you. Especially..." Daikaku looked at Shino but glimpse of blonde hair entered Daikaku's vision. Daikaku scratched his head and walked towards Shino.  
_(Sigh), seriously...I wish he can be honest too...Not that I can say it...I guess._ Daikaku took one of Shino's trembling hands, and walked towards the blonde figure behind one of the building.

"Dai...kaku? What are you doing? Where are you bringing me?" Flustered, confused expression appeared on Shino's face. While staggeringly followed Daikaku's back.

"Satomi san" Shino flinched at the name, he was eager to hear, but at the same time...he was afraid...

"I think it is your turn to tell him. They are not my words to tell him. It needs to be from you."  
Satomi walked out from the back of the building. His face was still as stoic as ever. But his eyes showed various strong emotions that Shino couldn't comprehend. "Sa..to..mi...? Why...are you here...?" Satomi looked at Daikaku, slightly furious.

"If you want say something, say it after you guys have a talk. I will go back." Daikaku looked at Shino intently. "Remember Shino, don't forget that there are some that love you more than anyone ever will. If you have nothing to believe, then believe him...because...he probably have the answers...I'll be at the inn." Daikaku walked away, leaving the silent two behind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I..." Shino's mind were blank. His eyes wavered, his body shivered. He was afraid. He did not know what he was afraid of. But the presence of a man named Satomi Rio gave him a pressure. Many emotions overflowed from his heart.

_I'm...scared...NO!...That is not...I'm afraid...afraid of him...Rio...rio...rio..._

"Shino...Shino? ...SHINO!" Satomi's voice snapped Shino back to the reality.  
"...Satomi...Satomi...Satomi..." his mind was unconsciously slipping out from his own mouth. Like a broken record, Shino repeatedly spoke Satomi's name and how he was afraid. On the other hand, Satomi's eyes fixated on this small trembling boy in front of him. Shino's eyes didn't focus anything, like a blind person.

"...Rio...rio...rio...I'm..." Satomi dropped his knees on the ground, wrapping his arms around the boy. As soon, his trembles and shivers that controlled Shino disappeared; while tears fell one by one. Grabbing his hands around Satomi's neck, and Satomi held Shino closer, carried Shino who sobbed in his arms. Satomi begun to walk...

Satomi ignored all the stared he received as he arrived at the old church near Hanamachi. Of Course, holding a small crying boy within the crowd of people brought too much attention, but it didn't bother him at all. All he felt was relief of this small presence is back into his arms.

"Shino, we arrived. Can you stand up?" Gently placing Shino on a bench at the front inside the church. Without a word, Shino nodded his head.  
Shino dropped his gaze and kept holding Satomi's sleeve tight, not wanting to let it go. Shino blushed deep red as Satomi cuddled close, kissing Shino's forehead. The faint smell of flower gave Shino a relief, all his pain and fear was brushed away.

**_"I..." _**They both spoke at the same time, leaving an awkward silence.  
"Go ahead, speak first Satomi." Shino looked away.  
"...Rio..."  
"Huh?" Shino gave a confused look.  
"Call me Rio, like you did a while ago." Satomi smirked.  
"Th-That was...That was just a...a-accident! Yeah! It was just an accident I blurted out!" Shino blushed and with a staggered sentence he replied it back. "An accident? Are you sure? Shino." The intense stare Satomi gave, broke Shino's stubbornness.  
"...Rio?" Shino said with a quiet voice. Satomi smiled and continue where they left off with.  
"Shino, I am weak, I have no power. And overall, all I did was to hurt you."  
"NO!" Shino interrupted, standing up furiously.  
"It was me. Because I was born, because I was weak, because...because I obtained such thing as happiness, and because I found someone I love..." Satomi flinched. "...this existence of mine brought pain to everyone. Not only physically but even mentally. I hurt all people, Shinri and Banri, even Ao and Sousuke...and even...you." Shino sat down, looking as if he was about to broke any moment.

"Do you regret meeting everyone? Do you regret having Murasame within you? ...Do you regret that I met you?" Satomi's expression darkened.  
"NO! I never..." Satomi slowly caressed Shino's cheek, wet from the tears he shed. This action gave a shiver for the other. "Ri...o?"

"If you want to throw away everything. I can do that for you. If you want to destroy it, I will destroy it for you. We can...go somewhere far away, just the two of us. Somewhere where there is nothing like church, crowded people, anything except for the flower garden you love." Satomi smiled. Not the smile Shino knew but much more scarier.  
"Ri..o? What are you-"

"If you can smile, like you used to...then I can do anything for you. Even if that is for Sousuke. I can fight with anything, kill anything. Even your mother...or Ao."

"Rio! Stop!"

"If you die, then what do I have to live for!? Your body must already in the critical shape...I knew but I couldn't say...nor stop you from doing reckless thing."

"Rio...Rio..." Shino pulled the larger one in his smaller arms. He caressed Satomi's head gently and softly. With a surprise, Satomi snapped back to his usual self. "Shi...no...?"

"I'm sorry Rio...My selfish desires brought misfortunes. I never wanted to hurt my friends, Sousuke and Hamaji too. I'm not kind, I'm not a good person as everyone thinks. I'm greedy and have a bad personality you know." Shino laughed lightly. Letting Satomi go, instead intertwined his hands with the bigger one.

"What was that...you wish..."

"To protect...to protect the one I love. And for that...I wouldn't mind losing my body, nor becoming a disgusting monster. Or I might not die...left alone in the world without anyone beside me." Gripping tightly, Shino smiled awkwardly at Satomi.  
Satomi brought his hands to Shino's cold cheek, "Is that all for Sousuke? Will you do all that for him?"

_Even though I feel for you this much, all you care about is Sousuke...Even so...Why do you need to die?...Why do you need to suffer?_

"No..." Shino continued.

"Because...I Love you."

_TO BE CONTINUED~_

_**Hello readers, I truly apologize for the inconvenience I caused. I finally found A TIME TO FINISH A CHAPTER!  
Thank you for the supporting reviews...and I know it was short...I really really apologize. Since I miss this two guys...(Satomi x Shino)  
This is all about them. I hope the story doesn't sound too monotone. There was many changes between characters of emotions.  
**__**One gets mad and then other comforts, while another panic, other comforts...omg so much things.**_

_**While this story has been it 13th chapter, Shino and Satomi's relationship was too shallow. So I though it was time for Shino to confess its love to Satomi. And Satomi too needs to understand what is important for Shino. _Because he thinks Shino loves Sousuke_ T^T**_

_**WELL I hope you liked this chapter and I would like some review about how it was. So nervous. Sorry for the typo and grammatical mistakes! **_

_**Thank you again for your patience everytime and wait for the next chapter! **_

_**Sincerly. IzaoiLicht**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for your patience!**_

_**Chapter 14: Vow/Guilt **_

Satomi Rio knew that there is nothing he can do to put his overflowing emotions inside the box like a mask on his face. His smile, his voice, his heart and body; he desired possessively.  
He made sure not to stay too close, he made sure not to hurt him more than he already have.

But such treasure right in front of him, how can he be stoic and calm. If he can, he would have already obtained that pure heart.

But Satomi knew...he knew that Shino's heart has already been placed under someone else...

Until now that he knows that truth is different within Shino's heart.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"What was that...you wish..."_

_"To protect...to protect the one I love. And for that...I wouldn't mind losing my body, nor becoming a disgusting monster. Or I might not die...left alone in the world without anyone beside me." Gripping tightly, Shino smiled awkwardly at Satomi._  
_Satomi brought his hands to Shino's cold cheek, "Is that all for Sousuke? Will you do all that for him?"_

_Even though I feel for you this much, all you care about is Sousuke...Even so...Why do you need to die?...Why do you need to suffer?_

_"No..." Shino continued._

_"Because...I Love you."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"...eh..." Satomi's hands dropped, and his frozen heart of all years, broke with one sentence Shino just gave. He felt Shino's hands tremble in embarrassment. And his ears were beet red.  
_'Shino...loves me?...But...'  
_"But you loved Sousuke. More than your own life..." Satomi's eyes still couldn't believe it. But Shino answered in a whispered voice. "Because he was like my brother. To protect family you love is normal you know. I want to protect Sousuke, Hamaji and even my friends who suffered and will suffer. But you...You were different. More than a guardian. More than Satomi Rio I knew before. You were like a small light inside me that keeps me from losing my path..." Shino stood up and stood in front of Satomi. "Nii...Right? You were the one who stood beside me, held my hand, accepted without any hesitation. You even hurt yourself, because of me..." Tears fell one by one. Not knowing where to stop, his tears gradually increased. Satomi couldn't help but to embrace that fragile boy in his arms.

"Shino...Shino" Gently caressing his soft blue hair.

_'How much did I yearn for this warmth?' _Tightly, Satomi held the boy.

"Rio..."  
"What is it?"  
"I didn't really plan on this."  
"What do you mean?"

"Shino?...Wha-"

The moment Satomi looked down, the boy in his arms were in beet red. Too embarrassing for him to stay in that position.  
However, Satomi took the chance and softly pecked on Shino's small forehead.

"AH! That's so sneaky!"

Without a response, Satomi hugged him tightly, afraid to let go.

...

The moment felt long, like the time stopped just for them. No sound, smell of slight dust, and the orange warm light lit up the big white cross right in front of them.

"This is like a wedding...Especially with the white formal cloth you always wear..." Shino chuckled.

"Then...I will promise you right here and now. I humbly declare...No matter, life or death, I will never betray you. Whether you are different, or alone in a world...I will keep holding your hand, no matter where you go. Will you also take my hand...as a partner who will be with you life or death?"

Shino trembled with tears in his eyes. The eyes reflected the beautiful man knelled, holding Shino's trembling hands. So much happiness, an indescribable feeling piled up within his heart. With his shaken voice he replied.

"Yes...Yes, I will you idiot!" Shino jumped towards Satomi, hugging each-other once again.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

Back to the dogs and the guardian...(who never know what the two were doing...)

On the way back to the inn, everyone was quiet. Their heart was unsettling. Because of rage? Sadness? Who knows?  
Especially the twins, Shinri and Banri. They did not know how to begin. They were once were Tamazusa's pawns... But after that Shino had brought light to the twins.

Suddenly one person, whose shadow had been hiding; spoke with the crowd of uneasiness.

"Why did you help Shino?" Definitely, it was spoken towards the twins. Everyone perked their ears at Shino's name.  
"...Ao...san" Shinri traced off with the name of the spoken person.

"We were lost when we met you that time. We knew what we are doing weren't right. But all we could have done was to cling on to a hope. And **SHE **was the hope that time. We were too young back then...we couldn't do anything , so...powerless..." Shinri started. For Banri, he was absolutely silent. But holding Shinri's hand tightly.

"But after that we have accidentally dragged into some kind of barrier. After meeting you that is..."

"Barrier?" Shinobu nervously bundled into the conversation.

"Yes..." Shinri smiled at Shinobu. "It was some kind of a barrier...that we never seen before. It was cold and dark. Surrounding us was nothing but a darkness..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_In the BARRIER the twins were dragged in..._

"Hey! Where are we?" Banri cried out.  
"I think we are trapped in some kind of a barrier...On top of that, this barrier is too strong for us to break it." Shinri calmly stated.  
"What should we do? There's nothing in here..."  
"...Wait...I can here something..." Shinri listened carefully...

_"...ry...I'm...So...ry...S...rry..." _A sound of a cry echoed through the darkness.

"Hey did you hear that? Like someone...sobbing?" Banri looked around.  
Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them like illusion. Shinri quietly pointed out towards Banri.  
"I think it's coming from...that boy?"

The figure was on the ground on his knee. Sobbing, sobbing, sobbing.

The words were more audible, giving the twins easier to hear what he was saying.  
"Mommy...mommy... I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Repeating over and over like a boy's figure somehow gave the twins an heartache. Remembering they're past, sobbing like the boy who was right in front of them.

Remembering the pain, Banri looked away. While Shinri unexpectedly took a step closer to the boy. A thought crossed his mind...'Where have I seen him?..."

"What's wrong?" Shinri asked with a sweet voice; trying to not to scare the boy.  
_"..."_ All he received was a teary eyes of silence.  
Shinri tried to touch the boy, but the boy backed away in fear. Giving Shinri a sudden surprise.  
_"...You...can't touch me...or else...(sob)..or else...(sob) You are going to die too."_ The tears overflowed from the boys eyes. Sobbing loudly.

Shinri couldn't understand the boy's words.  
Die?...Who would ever expect such a joke?

"I won't die...see? I am healthy as you see." Shinri reassured. Smiling as natural as he can.

The boy's stiff shoulder relaxed.  
_"How can you smile so easily? Can you smile even if you aren't happy?"_ Shinri's smile disappeared from his face.  
"..." He was completely speechless. The boy's eyes were looking through his heart. Digging that deep memory of his past.  
_"I can never smile. I cannot put a mask like you. I can never avert what I have done...like YOU DID..."  
_"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT!" Banri stepped in loudly, pissed at the boy who insulted his brother. "Don't speak like you understand it. You can never understand our feelings. Don't say things if you don't know about u-" Shinri interrupted his brother. "...but why?"  
"Let's hear you speak boy..." With an unwavering smile, he handed the words to the boy.

The boy continued.  
_"How many people have you killed? How many beings did you sacrifice? How many things did you break? __You were scared to lose anything else, thats why you lingered on to a stupid hope that just appeared in front of you...and chose to sacrifice something else to protect something. But you should realize that you are not alone. Look by your side, and who do you see? you already had hope, you just averted your eyes." The boy looked his eyes with sadness._  
_Shinri glanced at Banri who stood there. They were always together, no matter what happened, they trusted each other._  
_Frown on his face, Shinri stood up with anger. "That's right! I was scared...I was scared to lose what I have right now. But what can I have done? He was what I wanted to protect!...But how can I? No matter what we wished _no one helped us **that **time!" Shinri shouted, for the first time in his life. Banri, surprised by the sudden blast.

_"I never said you were wrong. I said to not to avert your eyes from everything."_

Shinri and Banri looked at the boy with confusion.

The boy stood up. He was shivering with sadness. He had no tears but his eyes reflected some light, he was almost about to cry. His eyes was never directed at the twins; instead, he looked afar. He spoke.

_"I can hear them. The cry, the blood, the flames."_

Flames are sign of hatred, sadness, and emptiness...

The word lingered in the boy's mind.

_"Shino, I wish you weren't born. You betrayed me...YOU BETRAYED MEEEEE!"_

_That's right, it was all...all, my fault. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

**_Thank you for reading me!_**

**_...that sounded weird...but you know what!..._**

**_I'm so super duper sorry for the late update. I knew this was coming. I hope you readers have not given up on me!_**

**_I have already few ideas for the next chapter, so I hope I can get this done ._**

**_I'm just gonna be quick today. Sorry for my stupid grammar mistakes and typo!_**

**_Thank you and ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU (ありがとうございます！)_**

**_sincerly; IzayoiLicht_**


End file.
